The Girl behind the Mask
by HungerJackson
Summary: Behind a mask there was a girl who's identity was unknown to me. All I could see from her were her gray eyes, beautiful smile and blonde curls. I didn't even know her name, but with that only night with her I realized that I can feel something I thought I would never feel again―love. Now, my mission is one: discover who the girl behind the mask is.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I just want to welcome you to my new story, and I hope that you like it. Hope you like this, and please, review what you think and if you think I should continue it.

* * *

**A Night with the Girl behind the Mask.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

It's always a pleasure to admire the sea. For me, watching how its waves hit the sand and become foam is one of the most beautiful shows that can exist. It's curious how the sea seems different here from the one back in my home place. Even when I know that all the sea water is made from the same elements, Miami's sea seems different than the one in New York―like if both of them were from different worlds, when both of them are part of the same ocean.

It's a luck that my friends, Jason and Grover, got a room in one of the upper floors of this hotel. That means we have a perfect view to the sea, and the sea always makes me feel better. It's soothing. That's what I need _now_ more than ever―something that can help me forget about everything. Something that can help me forget that yesterday, _just_ yesterday, Rachel Elizabeth Dare broke up with me. Three years of being a couple and yesterday she threw them to the trashcan. Three years that I loved her unconditionally and now everything's over.

It is funny how yesterday, before everything happened, I thought that she was going to be the woman I would spent my life with. I even was planning to ask her to marry me in one month. Now that I analyze the years we spent together I realize that maybe our relationship wasn't the best of all. I realize that she never really loved me, and I was blinded because I _did_ love her.

This trip to Miami was originally for more people―well, only one more than the ones we're right now. Our original plan was that Jason, Grover, Juniper, Piper, Rachel and I were coming. But obviously, since Rachel and I are no longer anything, I can't be with her. The only person missing from our original plan is Rachel. It's better like that. Without her I've got to do everything to forget her and recover my life. I'm twenty-two. I'm still young―I have plenty of time to find the true love of my life.

"Are you coming or are you spending all the night there?" a voice behind me says.

I've been staring at the sea for minutes now. I didn't even remember that there are plans for tonight. Since this is a very luxurious hotel there are always parties during the nights. We were invited to the masquerade that will take place around the pool. It seems ridiculous, but other hotel guests assured that the party atmosphere is always good. And Jason and Grover think that that's what I need―to have fun to forget.

I stop leaning my elbows against the balcony's railing, turning around and noticing that Jason's the one who just talked to me. People always confuse him―he doesn't fly, but everyone calls him a blond Superman. He's already dressed for the masquerade, wearing clothes that you wouldn't normally see on him. Especially now he _does_ look like a blond Superman. Why? He's wearing jeans, a red flannel shirt and black boots that reach to his toes. If he had dark hair he could be easily confused with Clark Kent from the Smallville series.

"What are you dressed like?" I ask, restraining my urge to laugh.

"Grover got the clothes," he answers, buttoning the cuffs of his right sleeve in front of the mirror. "He already went to the lobby and said that this is how everyone's dressed."

"That's why you are dressed like Clark Kent?"

"Hey, I could've chosen better clothes, but I didn't because I left them for you," he says, pointing to my bed. "Besides, Piper wants us to dress alike. The only clothes she has that match all the clothes Grover brought are farmer clothes."

Resting over my bed are the clothes I'm supposed to use. I have to admit that he's right. There are better clothes than the ones he's using―mine, for example. There's a white linen shirt accompanied by khaki linen pants and brown sandals. I don't like them, but they're better than the Clark-ish clothes. Also, there's a mask next to the clothes―without a mask it wouldn't be a masquerade.

"Do I really have to go?" I ask while sighing. "I'm not really in the mood of being with a lot of people."

He stays silent and doesn't answer, continuing to get ready. It's as if I were painted here, with him ignoring me. Finally, after he finishes fixing the shirt, he walks to me and places his hands over my shoulders.

"Yes, you've got to go." He nods. "Percy, you have to forget what happened. Rachel doesn't deserve your depression. You should go out, have fun and get distracted. Who knows? Maybe you get to meet another girl here."

"I _really_ doubt that will happen, but okay. I'll go with you. But just because there's nothing better to do."

"Good. I'll get going. I promised to pick Piper at her and Juniper's room. We'll be down at the party. Remember: get distracted. Have fun. Go to the party."

"I don't promise anything. I really don't like the idea of going to a party where everyone's true identity is hidden behind a mask."

"I didn't know we'd brought my father to be complaining about everything. Relax, Percy, and have _fun_."

He pats both of my shoulders before turning around, heading to the exit. And after grabbing the mask over his bed he leaves the room. Once I'm alone everything is silent. I don't really know if I should go down to the party. It doesn't matter that everyone tells me that the parties' environment is always good; it doesn't sound like a good idea. Maybe it's because I'm still depressed about Rachel, and that makes me hate everything.

It's true, though, what Jason said. I have to forget about everything and have fun. I've got to forget about Rachel and those years we had together. I'm a new Percy now. New Percy, new life.

With a disgusted look I grab the clothes from the hanger, heading to the bathroom and taking my shoes and socks off before entering. Some minutes later I'm already dressed in the clothes, staring at myself in the mirror with an even _more_ disgusted look. This is _definitely_ not my type of dressing. Crap. I look like an old sir. Goodbye self-esteem after this…

But, who cares? I'm in Miami. This is not my home place. No one knows me here, so I shouldn't be caring of what I look like. Besides, I must be grateful that I'm not the blond Clark Kent. _Okay._ I head back to my bed, grabbing the mask and staring at it. It is colored brown with shiny parts thanks to the glitter. It's made only to cover my nose and my eyes.

Afterwards, I head out the room, heading towards the elevator. I don't know if it only happens to me, but the elevator's music annoys me. Not only this one―every elevator's music. It's just so annoying. It's so calm and so slow. It makes me feel like someone or something will appear and kill me, like in all the movies when the music's silent and then _BOOM!_ Someone's dead.

Once the door of the elevator is open the masquerade can be heard and seen. People are everywhere all dressed in clothes similar to Jason's and mine, swaying back and forth with eventual lunges as they follow the music's rhythm. Very important: everyone has masks. They're all from different types―some are big, some are small, some cover all the face while others cover the same as mine, some have feathers and others have glitter. Somewhere far away people start gathering and making a conga line. Yeah, the hotel's guests were right. Everything seems fun and with a good atmosphere.

Before entering the party I stop next to a valuable jar, putting the mask on and tying it at the back of my head. And when I'm completely ready I start walking through the dancing people, trying hardly to make my way to the pool.

People just don't let me walk. They push me as I try to pass, not even caring to stop to say "I'm sorry," or something. One time people start gathering behind me and start creating a conga line, which makes my cheeks turn red. And I end up freeing from their grip and walking away. I'm still not in the mood for dancing, neither to be bearing with people. Yeah, everything seems fun, but nothing makes me feel better. Red―that's how I used to call Rachel—is still in my mind.

_Crap, Percy, you should stop thinking about her_, I think, and I know it's true. _Jason's right. She doesn't deserve your depression._

When my mind stops talking to me I nod and do my best to do as that little voice inside my mind says, smiling and trying to find what to do in this place. Neither Grover nor Jason can be seen anywhere around with their respective partners, which makes me feel alone in this place. Everyone is in groups, wiggling their waists while they dance. And I'm the only one who doesn't have a group.

Or maybe not.

Far away, near the stairs, is a woman who is as alone as me. She's the only one dressed different from all the girls―that includes the mask. Instead of wearing strange clothes like everyone else she wears a normal strapless white dress that reaches to her knees. She has white flat shoes, and I can notice the unruly blonde hair that falls over her shoulders, becoming princess curls. Her mask is different from all the ones around the party―any mask is the same, but they're all similar. Hers isn't, though. It covers the same as mine, with the difference that it's pointy at every end of it. It is silver colored with patterns made of blue glitter. It has a false blue gem on the top, and behind the gem there is a long marine-blue feather.

She looks so different from everyone—and alone. She looks very alone, too. She might look really good physically, but I know that she doesn't feel like that. If she were alright she wouldn't be alone. Why doesn't she join a group and dance like everyone? Why is she leaning against the wall, passing her fingers through her hair as if she wanted to cry? Maybe I'm not the only one who feels bad in this party.

Should I or should I not get near to her? I mean, it's not like I want to be with her, because I don't even know who she is, but she looks really depressed. Maybe we could create a group named 'Depressed Anonymous'.

Slowly―and unconsciously, of course―I start walking in her direction. I stop, though, when I notice that she lifts her stare directly at me. No, she's not staring at me. She lifted her stare but isn't even noticing me. She's still passing her fingers through her hair, looking really depressed.

After some seconds pass I start walking to her again. When I'm about to get to her she doesn't notice me again and takes a deep breath, as if telling herself 'Forget about it,' and then starts walking away. Great, I'm left as the only one alone. Again.

Maybe I should do what her. If I'm alone and depressed I should leave. What am I doing here? Of course, that's the best. Besides, it was optional to come here.

I walk heading back to the elevator, surrounding the pool because the conga line is just passing at the other side, blocking the way. Then, something happens.

When I get to the end of the pool I notice that the same girl from some minutes ago is also surrounding it. She, though, has _really_ bad luck. Her foot slips the moment she steps on a puddle of the pool's water, almost falling inside it as she waves her arms as if wanting to fly.

Instinctively my arm stretches out just in time to catch her by her waist. And when I notice her my arm is around the low of her back, pulling her near to me as she has her hands over my thorax. Her―wow, beautiful gray eyes are staring directly at me behind that mask. This moment is when everything around turns silent, and I'm left lost in the moment.

After a minute or so she pulls herself free from my grip, dusting her dress while I notice how her skin turns red. Of course, that causes mine to turn red, too. Finally, she lifts her stare to me, and says, "I'm sorry. I mean, thank you. Well, maybe both of them."

"No problem," I say, giving her a smile that she answers back. "But why do you feel sorry?"

"Let me specify everything. I'm sorry for bothering you. Thank you for helping me." She smiles, cocking her head to the right.

"No problem, you didn't bother me. No problem, it was a pleasure." I smile again.

"That's a good answer." She gives a toothy smile, which is beautiful and is almost as white as her dress. "It is just...I've been very distracted all the day, and yesterday, and all the week, because―never mind. I'm sorry again."

"Why are you sorry this time?"

"For bothering you with my problems. I don't want to bore you. Besides, I can't go telling my problems to every stranger that saves me."

"So you have problems too? Welcome to the club."

"Thank you for the welcome."

"It's a pleasure."

She chuckles a little, which makes me smile―not a normal smile, but a toothy smile, which is something I don't do a lot. She stops chuckling when she sees me smile, her cheeks turning a clear tone of pink.

"And what kind of problems do you have?" I ask. "Want to talk about it?"

"Uh, I'm not saying it in a rude way, but I don't think it's a good idea to be telling my problems to a stranger."

"So? I don't think it's a good idea, either, but if you asked me what my problems are I would tell them to you. It's not like it affects me in something, because I don't even know who you are behind that mask, or what your name is―neither you know mine. So it wouldn't affect me telling my problems to a stranger who sees me like a stranger, too."

"That's a really good point."

"Oh, stop it, you. You'll only make me blush." She chuckles again, crossing her arms over her chest. "So, want to talk about your problems?"

"Well...alright. It'll help me to unleash everything I feel."

"Alright, just wait a second." I walk to the nearest table and drag two chairs near to the pool, where the girl and I are standing. "Now we can begin."

**. . .**

After two hours or so the girl and I are sitting with our feet inside the pool. We don't even care about the loud volume of the music―we just talk about our problems, unleashing all the feelings we have.

"Why is love so complicated?" I ask.

"I don't know," she answers. "It's curious how love problems are the most common everywhere. Like ours. We casually met two hours or so ago, not knowing what our problems were about. And we now know that you, like me, have problems."

"And just as bad."

"Yeah. I don't know what worse; that your partner breaks up with you and then discover that he or she never really loved you, or that you find your boyfriend in the bed with some other girl."

"Isn't it the same? If he loved you he wouldn't have done that."

"Then, we're in the same position."

I turn to her, who is swinging her legs back and forth inside the water. "You know, we've been talking for two hours and I _still_ don't know your name."

She thinks her answer for a moment. "Uh, my name's Isabella the cow."

"Oh, what a coincidence! My name's Pedro the bull."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pedro."

"Same for you, Mrs. Isabella."

We laugh for some minutes until our stomachs hurt.

"So, Mrs. Isabella, want to dance?" I ask. "We can't spend all of our night depressed about what life has brought to us."

"Well...sure, why not? I don't have anything to do since I'm alone here."

"You came here alone from―wherever you are from?"

She sighs. "Yes. I've been here for a week. I don't know. I just want to be far away from my home place while I think of what will happen with my boyfriend. I just want to be far away and forget about everything. I want to think that I have a different life here. Nothing has worked to forget my depression, until I met you. It's the first time in the week that I laugh."

"Then, it's an honor to make you smile. Shall we dance?"

"Of course, Mr. Pedro."

I grab her hand and lead her to the rest of the people dancing. And as we dance, I forget about my problems. And, telling by her face, I can perfectly tell that she forgets them, too.

**. . .**

"I didn't know your room was _so_ close to mine, because you've been following me in all my way here."

We arrive to the door of her room, which reads '307' on the front. And I blush, staring at her.

"Uh, actually my room isn't near here."

"I clearly know that, or else you would've already left to your room. What room is yours, by the way?"

"Room 631."

"_Pretty_ far away from mine. You didn't have to come to deliver me to my room."

"Yes, I had. During the two hours that we danced you forgot about your problems, but nothing assures me that you won't depressed again. I had to come to make sure you don't kill yourself in the elevator or something."

"How considered, thank you." I hear the tone of sarcasm in her voice. "Well, thank you for making me company this night. You know, you're a great company. I don't think I will feel depressed again, and I think I won't feel in a time."

"Again: it's nothing. Don't worry."

She stays silent for a minute, her arms crossed over her chest as she hums. "Well, I think I'm tired now."

"Yeah, me too," I answer. "I think I must go back to my room."

"And I should go inside my room. Thank you again."

"No problem. Good night, and...thank you for the company, too. I also forgot about everything."

Without thinking I lean forward and kiss her cheek, making her blush―and obviously I blush, too, because I didn't want to do it...right?

"This is wrong," she says.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking. I must be―"

"No, I mean, you're the one that helped me so I wouldn't fall inside the pool, and you already made me forget about my depression. It should be me the one thanking you."

Before I can answer she pulls my head to kiss my left cheek. She does it slowly, though, as if thinking if this is right or not. Everything afterwards passes so fast―I mean, it _really_ happens so fast, because when I notice again she's kissing me. Not on my cheek again, but on my lips. And I feel something that I never felt in my years with being with Rachel. It feels like something fluttering inside my stomach, telling me that this is right even when I don't know this girl's name or how she is behind the mask. In fewer words, she's making me feel something I thought I would never feel for someone after Rachel―loved again.

After some minutes pass I already kissed her back various times. I already savored her lips, which taste so delicious. And she, like me, is panting. We end staring at each other.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"The truth?" she asks. "I don't know. I just felt it right."

"You know what that was? Remember when you said you came here to forget and to think that you have a different life? That's what you did. You acted like if you're someone different."

"I'll take that as a good thing."

"I already kissed you and heard your problems. And you know what? I _still_ don't know what your _real_ name is, neither how you look behind that mask."

She thinks for some seconds. "You know what? Let's make something. Tomorrow come visit me here. We'll meet each other correctly―no masks, no false names. Only the truth. Okay?"

"Okay. I guess I must go then."

"Me too. Oh, and let me warn you something. I don't believe in love after all that has happened to me. So it's your decision if you want to know me."

"I'll take that risk. Everyone has a little bit of love somewhere. Now, before we start talking or kissing again, good night."

She chuckles, trying to hide he blush and failing. "Good night."

By the time I arrive to my room it seems that neither Grover nor Jason has arrived. Everything's just as I left it. Quickly, I change my clothes to the ones I wear to sleep and then go directly to my bed, hoping that soon I get to meet who that girl really is.

**. . .**

The next morning I don't find the room the way I left it last night. There's a fainted Grover on a chair in front of the hairdresser. I mean, he's literally passed out. He's face-down over the chair, with his arms thrown to one side and the legs to the other, a mask falling from his face. And Jason is thrown on his bed, looking like a sea-star by his position. There's a pillow over his face. I wonder at what time they arrived, and in what_ state_ they did it.

If I didn't have something else to do I would _definitely_ do something to them. I don't know, maybe all the jokes that they made to me years ago―color their faces, throw cold water over them, put shaving cream on their faces. Or something that can make them pay for their past jokes. I don't do it, though, because I've got to meet the girl behind the mask.

I change my clothes quickly, putting on khaki shorts, a marine-blue V-neck shirt and sandals. Once I brush my teeth and wash my hair I head to the exit, thinking seriously of doing something to Jason and Grover. With my hand already on the knob I turn and stare at both of them, and then say, "You got saved today, but it'll not be forever." After a mischievous grin spreads on my face I open the door and walk out the room, just to―

Almost fall face-first over the marble floor. Over the floor, at my feet, is a silver colored box with the size of a shoe. Who could've left that there? Maybe a person that wants me to stumble and break my nose or something. I bent down and grab the box, lifting the lid and noticing the silver mask inside it. A very peculiar mask that I've seen before. It's the mask from last night's girl―the mysterious girl who kissed me, and who made me feel loved again.

Then, I head to the elevator, clicking on the number of that girl's floor. While the stressing music plays around the cabin I twirl the ribbon that ties the mask, staring at it deeply concentrated. I'm so concentrated on it that the next time I open my eyes the door's already open and about to close.

At the end of the hallway there is a little cart with cleaning materials on it, just outside the room that belongs to the girl. And when I get to there I notice that the girl is nowhere to be seen. The only presence around is from the cleaning lady, who is vacuuming the room's floor made of rug.

"Excuse me," I say, getting the cleaning lady's attention, "do you know where the owner of the room is?"

"I'm sorry," the woman answers, "but the last person that owned this room left earlier. No one owns it now."

"_What_?"

"Yes, what you heard. A girl left this morning. She looked really hurried. The only thing she left is this little card."

And she hands it to me, which I stare completely silent while the woman goes back to cleaning. There is a red letter 'C' over the blank card, printed and with a letter 'h' next to it colored red like the first letter.

Have you ever felt that someone hits you _right_ on the heart? I'm not talking about being hit on the thorax, over the heart. I mean, literally being hit on the heart. That's what I feel right now. Just when I thought that I could find someone to love again, when I thought that I was feeling loved again, the girl slips away from me again.

And I remain staring at the mask, thinking that I'm thankful to that girl even when she disappeared after promising to meet me again today. She made me feel loved again. More important: she made me know that I can start feeling things for other people other than Rachel. She made me know that I can love again.


	2. Chapter I

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I really want to thank everyone for your reviews/follows/favorites. Gods, you're the best! I'd never had _that_ quantity of followers before—it isn't much, but I'd never reached to it before with only one chapter. So, here's the update. Sorry for not updating faster, but I've been busy. Like right now. Currently, like right _now_, I'm taking a break from Students' day's Rally to update. So, I hope you like it. Review if you can and tell me if you dislike something or not. :)

* * *

**Coincidence or Destiny?**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

I stare down at my fingers, watching as they twirl the ribbon between of themselves. Feeling the silky sensation of the mask's ribbon is one of the things that are now common for me. This is what I've done for half a month now; stare at the mask, feel the feather behind the fake gem, twirl the ribbon, pass my index finger over the patterns made with glitter, etc. Yeah, that girl, the one from the masquerade back in Miami, hasn't disappeared from my mind. It's just...it isn't easy to forget her. She appeared during the most depressing part of my life. So, yeah. It'll never be easy to forget the girl who taught me that I can get to love someone again. Especially if there's a reminder that keeps on telling me that the girl existed, which is the mask.

Almost nothing remains in my mind about the girl's features―well, the ones that were visible. Since she had the mask on all the time not all of them were at sight. There are three, though, that will never be forgotten. Gray eyes the color of calm clouds but with a touch of ferocity in them. A white and beautiful smile similar to the waning moon. And finally blonde curls similar to the ones that princesses have. Believe me: having those unforgettable features in my mind isn't good. Back in Miami I confused various blonde girls with the girl behind the mask. After I realized that they didn't have the other two features they ended up hitting me and calling me 'Stalker'. Being hit with purses in very crowded places isn't really nice.

"Sir, would you like something to read? There's still some time left before we arrive to New York," the stewardess standing next to my seat says, snapping me out of my thoughts. She places a hand over my right shoulder. The way she smiles at me makes my face turn red, noticing that more than offering me a magazine she's trying something more―especially by the way her fingers start caressing over my shirt. She's beautiful. No one would doubt in going out with her. No one except me. She's not the blonde I'm looking for.

"No, thank you. I'm fine like this," I answer, giving a crooked smile and removing the hand from over my shoulder.

The stewardess is dragging the cart with magazines through the corridor while I get up quickly and place the box containing the mask inside a backpack, which I always carry with me. Back at my place I continue eating from a bag of chips already half-empty. _Just some time more_, I think. Finally, after two weeks in Miami, my home place is getting nearer and nearer.

"Seems that Percy is obsessed with _someone,_" Jason, who sits next to me, says. There's a wide grin on his face while he stares at me mockingly.

"You mean the stewardess?" I ask, throwing a chip inside my mouth. "I don't even know her, and I'm not _really_ interested in her."

"I mean the same girl you've been thinking about for two weeks. You're obsessed with the girl behind the mask, aren't you? Oh, and please don't tell me that you can't be interested in someone because you don't know that person. You're not the correct person to talk about that, because you kissed a girl without even knowing her name neither how she looked without the mask."

"Oh my god. Percy is in love again?" Piper appears from the seat next to Jason, leaning forward so she can stare at me.

"Didn't you notice it? He stared at that stupid mask _every single day_ during the two weeks we stayed in Miami."

"No, I didn't notice it. We had different rooms, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, now you know. Every night he sat on his bed and stared at that mask for _hours_. That girl _sure_ made something with him, because he never did that with Rachel's possessions."

"I-I didn't stare at it for _hours,_" I stutter, feeling my cheeks turning red again. "And I didn't do it every day."

"_Every_ day, and for _hours,_" he repeats, staring at me with the grin still on his face.

"And who's that girl?" Piper asks with a smile. "Do we know her?"

"No one does. He met her during the masquerade, talked with her, danced with her and kissed her. She didn't tell him her name, neither where she lives. It was like a Cinderella story. He liked her, and the next morning, when he searched for her, she wasn't in the hotel anymore. The only things she left were the mask and a strange little card with the letters 'Ch' written on it."

"That sure is strange and mysterious. But at the same time it's somehow romantic. Imagine that one day he gets to see her again casually. They'll remember that night and maybe end up together."

"I _really_ doubt that will happen." I sigh, turning to stare at everywhere but at them.

During the course of time everything's silent. Maybe they decided to end with the subject, thinking that talking more about it will make me feel depressed. And it kind of makes me feel like that. The only girl I truly loved never really loved me, and when another girl appears and makes me think that I can love again, she disappears. It depresses me that maybe nothing similar will happen again. No girl will have the effect that the girl behind the mask had on me.

Some minutes pass still full of silence. That's when my body stiffens and all the air leaves my lungs. The stewardess is standing two seats in front of mine, offering magazines to a young couple. What catches my attention is something else: the magazine on her hand. To be more exact, what catches my attention is the cover of the magazine. Just beneath the 'People' logo there's a girl standing. One hand over her hip, smiling at the camera. That smile. That hair. The eyes.

The girl from the cover is the girl behind the mask.

"I-it's _her_." I think I say it out loud, standing up just to stare at the cover. Yes, it's her. It _has_ to be her.

"What?" I hear Jason ask, but I ignore it, walking directly to the stewardess.

"Excuse me," I say, not separating my eyes from the magazine.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" the stewardess asks, giving me a seductive smile and placing her hand on my shoulder again.

"Can I have that magazine? The one you're holding, I mean. I changed my mind about reading something."

"Of course," She hands me the magazine, smiling at me again. "No problem."

"Thanks."

I don't stay more time with the seductive stewardess. Back at my place my eyes analyze the cover of the magazine now that it's near. It _has_ to be her. The girl behind the mask, I mean. Those are the same features. She has the blonde waves, the gray eyes, the smile that looks like the waning moon. It's unmistakable her. I know, I know; this must make me look like a lunatic. There must be a thousand people in the world with the same features. But there's something about _this_ girl that assures me that she's the blonde I'm looking for. I just have this feeling inside me that tells me that.

"You wanted a magazine?" Jason asks, leaning to stare at the cover. "Why, from all the existent magazines, did you choose People magazine?"

"It's her," I say, speechless.

"Who are we talking about?"

"It's her, Jason. She's the girl. This girl from the cover is the girl behind the mask."

Jason leans again, staring at the cover again, analyzing it. He asks, "How do you know?"

"Her features. Those are the same I remember from that night. The smile, the gray eyes, the blonde hair. Shit, Jason, it's _her_."

"How can you be so sure of it? I mean, there must be a lot of people in the world with those same eyes, or the hair."

"I know it's her, Jason. Something is telling me. _This_ is the girl I've been thinking about since she disappeared from the hotel."

"Let me see her," Piper says, snatching the magazine from my hand. I don't mind, though, because I'm too excited to think about it.

"This has to be another coincidence, Percy," Jason says, trying to calm me down. "It has happened before, remember? Remember all those women who―"

"No," I interrupt him. "It hasn't happened before. All those girls only had one feature, but no one had the _three_ of them. This is the girl, Jason, believe me."

"And what are you doing if she is? Do you know where she is? Do you know her name? What are you doing, Percy? Tell me."

"I don't know, but I found her. Every little clue can lead me to her."

"Annabeth Chase?" Piper asks. "It seems that your girl's name is Annabeth."

"Let me see it," I say, stretching my arm so Piper can give me magazine.

Piper closes the magazine, handing it to me. Back with me I stare at the cover again. It doesn't matter what Jason said. This is the girl behind the mask. Next to the girl there's a picture of a man who I've never seen before. And also there's a title that reads, 'Scandalous rupture.' The girl behind the mask had a boyfriend, didn't she? She wanted to break up with him, didn't she? Another thing that confirms me the girl's identity.

I change from page to page until there's one with another picture of the same girl and the same man. And again the title is there.'Scandalous rupture. Love―something that money can't buy.'

"It seems that your girl is a rich person," Jason says once he finishes reading with me. "And she just broke up with her boyfriend because he cheated on her."

"She was my favorite actor's son's _girlfriend_?" Piper asks with a very loud voice, making the other passengers stare at us. "What I would give to be on her place."

"You know, I'm still here. Remember me, Jason, your _boyfriend_?"

She sighs. "I know you're here."

"Hey! If you want it we can―"

She chuckles. "I'm joking, Jason. If I wanted someone famous I would already have one. Remember who my father is? But I'm here, with you."

"Oh, right. The famous Tristan McLean."

After that I don't hear any more about their discussion. My mind just thinks about what this magazine says about the girl. Her name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of a rich and famous entrepreneur named Frederick Chase, who owns one of the most important companies of half of the country's states. She used to have a relationship with a famous actor's son, who cheated on her―the same thing that the girl back in Miami told me. Currently she's single and looking for a boyfriend―or at least that's what the magazine says.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know," I answer. "I'm just thinking about the girl and what I just read."

"Want some advice? Forget about her. Don't flatter yourself, Percy. You don't know if you'll _ever_ be able to see her again. What happened back in Miami was just something temporary. Besides, she's rich, and―well, you're rich, too, and even richer than her, but she's from a complete different world from yours. You don't know anything about her."

"But I can get to know her."

"Do you at _least_ know where she is from?"

I open my mouth, wanting to answer, but I don't have the answer. "No."

"Do you know her age? What she likes? Favorite color? Percy, you don't know anything about her. You're just deluding yourself."

My stare turns to the plane's cabin, staring away from him. He's completely right, and I have to accept it. There's no way I'll be able to see Annabeth Chase again. I don't know anything about her. That night in Miami was only that: a night. There's no future with her after that. She's just in my mind because, again, she appeared during the most depressing part of my life.

I sigh. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. When have you heard bad advices coming from me?"

"Almost all the time."

"Sometimes I think you're _so_ funny."

"I'm not trying to be, but thank you."

Again, I sigh. My heads leans against the comfortable seat as I close my eyes, trying to relax and forget about what the girl behind the mask did to me. _You're just deluding yourself_, I think. _Forget about her._

The plane starts shaking, like when there's an earthquake on land. My hands clench on my jeans, grabbing handfuls of the denim fabric. This is not my thing. Traveling by airplane, I mean. My thing is the sea. But there was nothing I could do unless I wanted to travel to Miami by boat.

Jason places one arm over my shoulder, patting it. "Hey, dude, calm down. It's just turbulence. It's not like the plane is falling and we're all about to die."

A part inside me wants to say: 'Hey, dude, can you make me a favor and please shut the fuck up? I mean, not everyone loves traveling by air like you.' I don't do it, though, because everyone's different. He, unlike me, hates the sea. We're completely different persons. Yet, we're like brothers.

My eyes close again while I lean against the seat again. _Relax, Percy_, I think. _Only an hour or so more and you'll be back on land. Then you can kiss the earth all you want. Now just relax and forget about the plane_.

Forget about everything. That's what I have to do.

My breaths become deep, making me more and more sleepy. Then, I'm less aware of what's happening with every second it passes.

**. . .**

"Seriously," I say, dragging my luggage through the airport, "that stewardess was _seriously _trying something with me. You saw how she―"

"Pinched you on the ass? Ha-ha, don't remind me about it because I'll laugh again," Jason says, containing his laughter. "It was like so funny. And you should be grateful that it was a woman and not a man―not that I'm being homophobic. Who knows? Maybe you can get to like the stewardess if you go back and ask her number."

"I told you back in the plane: I'm not interested in her. And now less than ever. Besides, I don't think I will be able to feel something for someone again. Not after what happened with Rachel and with the girl―well, you know who."

"If you continue with that mentality it'll be like that."

I no longer continue talking as we head to the exit, where I will wait for a taxi cab to take me to my, well, you could say 'home'. I live in a hotel―my parents' hotel. You see, they're the owners of one of the most important hotel chains around the country and in Europe now. We could've stayed in my parents' hotel in Miami, but I wanted to be far from everything that reminded me about my life here in New York.

"Mister, I don't mean to sound rude, but you were the ones who lost my suitcase and _now_ you have to find it."

The familiar voice shouting makes my body shudder. My stare turns to my left, where there's a man dressed in formal clothes―the airport's manager, probably―attending a young woman who seems to be despaired. Well, she must feel like that. Losing a suitcase mustn't be nice.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but that's all we can do for now. We're doing as much as possible to find your missing luggage." I hear the manager say.

"You better find it," the girl says crossly. "I have _very_ important things there that I'll need, like, right now. They're essential and the main purpose of my coming to New York."

"I promise, Miss, that we'll find it. But right now that's all we can do for you. You'll have to wait till we get some information about your missing luggage."

"But I already told you that they're important and I need them _now_!"

"And I already told you, Miss, that that's all we can do now. Don't insist. Relax, go have a coffee so you can feel better, and meanwhile we'll do everything possible to find what you lost."

"Maybe you mean what _you_ lost."

This moment is like the ones in the movies. The typical romantic movie, where a man stares at the most beautiful woman and everything turns to slow-motion. That's what happens to me. The woman who lost her suitcase turns to my direction crossly, her blonde hair swinging. She takes a deep breath as she crosses her arms over her chest, walking directly to me. Three weeks ago she would've been a normal girl like the rest. But now I see her different. Those gray eyes are the same. She's the girl from the magazine. She's the girl behind the mask. She's…Annabeth Chase.

"Excuse me," she says, because I remain paralyzed, blocking the way. She gives me a smile and continues walking.

The voice. Crap. That's the same voice!

"It's her," I say, sounding exactly as I sounded back in the plane.

"The girl behind the mask again?" Jason asks. "You're hallucinating things, Perce. Maybe it's all the time we've been traveling. Come on. Let's get you to your place."

"Jason, I'm _not_ hallucinating. I just saw her!"

"Who?"

"The girl. I mean, Annabeth Chase. Remember? The girl we saw in the magazine. I just saw her."

"You hit your head, right?"

"You don't believe me? Stare at her for _yourself_."

I point in the cafeteria's direction, where the same blonde girl is about to enter. Jason focuses on her, and then his eyes open wide.

"See?" I ask.

"This can't be possible," he says.

"What? What can't be possible?"

"I mean all this. Isn't it too much coincidence that you just discovered who the girl behind the mask is in a magazine? And just when I tell you to forget her she appears here."

"Maybe it's destiny," Piper says.

And yeah, maybe it is. Maybe I'm destined to meet the girl who taught me to feel something again.


	3. Chapter II

**A/N:** Hello everyone! How have you been? Well, I'm here with my weekly update for this story. Thank you all, really, for your reviews/follows/favorites. I appreciate them. I promise I'll be update faster, it's just that right now I've been really busy.

* * *

**It's just a dinner, not a date.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

The scent of freshly made coffee reaches to my nostrils once the door of the local is open. Jason and I agreed to meet at Starbucks ten-past-eleven. Who knows the reasons he had to sound excited during our phone call, but I don't think that whatever he has to tell me is bad. More than bad his voice sounded anxious. Yeah, right. Jason anxious to see _me_. The only day he'll be anxious to see me will be the day I'm dead―or when I have tickets for his favorite band's concert, whichever comes first.

It seems that he's still not here, because the only people around are four: the two employees who chat and laugh of whatever they're talking about, and the couple making out in the corner of the local, not even caring that people stare at them through the crystalline walls. Strangely, the couple reminds me of the Annabeth Chase and I back in Miami. I don't know why―it can be or the kisses or the way that the girl is blonde what reminds me of us. Maybe Jason's right and my mind is _really_ affected, because that girl―who I don't even know without a mask―hasn't disappeared from my mind since I discovered that she's here in New York. Who knows? Maybe he's right and I'll not see her again in my life. She should disappear from my mind, like, right now.

I head to the cash register, where one of the employees―a young lady―stops talking and stares at me. She's blushing while I place my hands over the counter.

"Good morning, sir, what can I do for you?" she asks, removing chocolate brown hair from over her forehead and combing it backwards. If you look carefully at her, you can notice that she's like another Piper. The choppy brown hair, the clear brown skin, the height, etc. All of her features are similar to Piper's. The only difference between them is the clear blue eyes, like the ice.

"Good morning," I answer, staring at the list of coffees hanging on the wall. "I think I would like―"

Before I can finish ordering the door of the local opens and Jason jogs in. For some seconds he searches all around the local, looking for me, probably. Then he's walking towards me with excitement on his face.

"Dude, dude, dude," he says, opening and closing his hands various times. "Guess what? I have some news for you."

"So," I say, "that's why you wanted to meet me here?"

"Yes!"

"And, are they important? If you didn't notice I'm ordering something."

"Yes, they're important! Well, I think they're important for _you_."

"Uh, excuse me," The young employee says, making Jason and me turn to stare her. "Are you ordering now or _not_?"

"Yes, I'm ordering now," I say, smiling at her and making her blush. "Forgive my friend. For interrupting, I mean."

"Hey!" Jason says. "If I'm interrupting it's because I've got news for you! I told you."

"Yes, but I was ordering. And it's kind of rude to be interrupting people in their conversations."

"So I have the fault?"

"You can say that."

"Alright, alright. Let's see if I someday bring you news about Annabeth Chase again."

With that he gets all of my attention, making me turn to him. His arms are crossed over his chest, making him look indignant. He isn't, though, because the corners of his lips give up how much he wants to laugh.

"You have news about _her_?" I ask.

"Go on, continue ordering," he says, walking to the nearest green armchair and sitting on it.

"Wait!" I say, and go after him.

Once I'm with him I realize that the lady employee is staring at me, almost giving herself a face-palm. But, yeah. I have to know what Jason knows about Annabeth Chase.

"You know something about her?" I ask.

"I thought you were ordering," he says, still acting indignant.

"Shut up. Just tell me what you know. If you _really_ know something about her, of course."

"Of course _I_ know something about her. It's Jason who you're talking about."

"Whatever. What do you know?"

I let myself fall on the green armchair across from him, staring directly at him while he clears his throat, as if he were to give a speech. After some seconds more of pretending to be important Mr. Vain stares seriously at me. Then, his expression confuses me. A wide grin starts spreading all over his face.

"Joke," he says.

It takes me some seconds to understand until my mind finally processes it, what causes me to turn red and get angry. My hands turn to fists over my knees. I say, "Joke? You're only joking with _me_?"

"Of course, my little horse."

"You're a dick, you know?"

And I get up from my place, heading directly to the exit. Jason Grace has always been my best friend, but I swear that sometimes he's like _so_ annoying. Like what just happened, for example. He knows that Annabeth Chase hasn't disappeared from my mind since a week ago, when we discovered that she is in the city. Yet, he jokes with me as if it were funny.

A hand grabs my shoulder and forces me to turn around, and I see Jason laughing. He says, "Hey, I know I'm a dick sometimes." He takes a deep breath with his eyes closed. When they open again his expression is serious again. "Now, talking seriously, I _do_ have to tell you something about her. Annabeth Chase, I mean."

"Is this another joke?" I ask, pushing his hand from my shoulder. "Because if it is, I'm not in the mood for more jokes. Not after the one you already made."

The smile appears on his face again, just that this time he doesn't laugh. "You should've seen your expression. And no, this isn't another joke. I already messed up with you. It's enough. Now, seriously, I _really_ have some news about Annabeth."

"Go on. Tell them to me." I cross my arms over my chest, bracing myself just in case this is another joke.

"You don't want to take a seat?"

"No, I'm alright here. This place is perfect to leave in case this is another joke."

"So you don't believe me?"

"You expect me to believe you after your recent joke?"

"Whatever. Let me tell you, then, what I know about Miss Chase. You remember that one week ago we discovered that she is here in New York?"

"Of course. I saw her."

"And do you remember what the magazine you read in the plane said? That she's now looking for a new boyfriend?"

"Yes, I remember it."

"Well, it seems that it isn't true. The article's writers just wrote it because they wanted to, but it isn't true. Annabeth Chase isn't looking for another boyfriend."

"How do you know?" I ask curiously.

"Because ever since she got here to New York one week ago she's been hiding from the suitors behind her. Some people I know told me that she's already left _four_ hotels, because suitors always find her and start making crowds outside her room, wanting her to choose between them for a boyfriend. She's forced to leave because the hotels' managers don't listen to her. All she wants are some personal guards who don't let people get to her, but managers refuse to hire them. You know, hiring means paying more money."

"And these are news for me because…?"

"Don't you understand? She'll be changing from hotel to hotel, because no manager will want to spend money for some personal guards to help her. It doesn't matter how rich she is because the money spent would come from _their_ salary. And you and your parents have a hotel chain, don't you? That means that one of these days you'll see her arrive to your hotel, looking for another option. And I don't think you would say 'no' to her request of having guards. Who knows? Maybe she can even like you for helping her. Besides, you already have guards, so you just need to tell them what to do. It would be better than standing at the entrance doing nothing during the day."

Once again my mind processes what he says. Then, a smile appears on my face while my fingers start snapping. That's it. Yeah, he can be a dick some times, but he can be _really_ smart too.

"Dude," I say, placing an arm around his shoulders, "you're my best friend, you know? A dick best friend, though. You're smarter than what you look."

"What?"

But I don't say anything anymore. My mind just thinks of what Jason just said. That's how I'll meet Miss Annabeth Chase personally. No masks, no false names. I'll meet her how she really is. And Jason's right. If she one day gets to my parents' hotel I wouldn't say 'no' to her request. I'm in charge of the hotel since my parents are in Europe. I can hire whoever she needs if the guards aren't enough.

"You love me now?" Jason snaps me out of my thoughts. "The joke is forgotten, I mean?"

"Of course, my little horse," I say, patting his shoulder and continuing to think about how things will be if Annabeth Chase appears in the hotel one day.

**. . .**

Some idiot pushes me as I head back to my parents' hotel. I shout, "Watch it", almost pushing a woman who drags a stroller with her daughter in it. Some people can be idiot some times. Why don't they pay attention to what they're doing? If it weren't for me, that I thought fast, the stroller would be already on the floor and the girl would be crying.

"Are you okay? I'm really sorry," I say, staring at the young looking mother.

"Yeah, don't worry," she answers, giving me a smile. "There are a lot of idiots in the world."

"You understand me, Miss."

Again, she gives me a smile, and then starts walking, dragging the stroller. Far away I can see the idiot still running, getting inside the place at the corner of the block. And then I realize that the entrance of my parents' hotel is just at the end of the block. The problem now is that instead of _one_ idiot there are dozens. People―all of them men―run inside my parents' hotel, almost crashing with each other.

That makes my nerves turn on. What the hell are they doing there? They run as if they were going to a Carnival, and it _isn't_ one. They're heading to a fancy hotel that my parents love more than the others and that would be reason of my death if something happens in it.

My feet are doing everything to run fast, heading to the entrance. The crystalline doors open automatically once my feet step in front of the entrance, but the men are no longer here. It's as if everyone had disappeared the moment my presence arrived. The only people right now are the employees, looking disturbed and annoyed.

"Linda," I say, heading to the receptionist sitting at her desk, "did I just hallucinate or did I actually see a lot of men running to here?"

"You didn't hallucinate, Mr. Jackson," she answers, placing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and exhaling an enormous sigh. "It's been like this since you left this morning."

"Have any idea of the reason for this?"

"The new woman. All the crowd of men is caused by a woman that just arrived to the hotel."

"I guess that all the men didn't come because of a recommendation from that woman, right? Otherwise you would be having a lot of work attending the men."

"You're right, Mr. Jackson. When I said that all the men are caused by the new woman I meant that they came _behind_ her. They're following her, stalking her. They _insist_ to be her boyfriends. Oh, and talking about her; she asked me to tell you that she wants to have a chat with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, she wants to have a word with the person in charge of the hotel. I could've told the manager, but you live here and you're the vice-president, so you're the one with the higher rank. You're the person in charge."

A bell starts ringing inside my head, making me remember my earlier conversation with Jason. " It's just pure curiosity. Is that woman named 'Annabeth'?" A part inside me starts hoping she is, so I can make what Jason said.

She doesn't answer. All she does is search around her desk, moving papers and signaling me to wait. Finally, she grabs a paper and hands it to me, saying, "Yes, Annabeth Chase. She's the one who is causing all the men to come."

"Damn. It's _her_." I think out loud, smiling and making Linda stare at me confused.

"Is there any problem, Mr. Jackson?"

"No. Not at all. In what room is she staying?"

"Room 350."

"I'm going there personally, then. And―"

The sound of men chatting interrupts me. The same crowd of men that were running to here walks out the elevator, heading towards the entrance and walking, not running anymore.

"Linda, call the guards and make sure that any men that isn't here for business with one of our hosts or with me enters the hotel. I know why they're here, and that's what Miss Chase must want to ask me to do."

"I'll do it, Mr. Jackson. And, if you go with Miss Chase, please, tell her that she forgot to sign _this_ and it's essential so she can be staying here. Oh, and by the way. Your parents called. Somehow gossips flied and now they know that Annabeth Chase is staying here. It seems that she's rich. They wanted to ask you something important."

"My parents? Do you know what they wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, they said something about that you should invite Miss Chase to have dinner with you. They said that being the daughter of one of the most influential entrepreneurs around the country,she deserves to be welcomed to the city. And also they said something about that being with her would give a better public image. I don't know why they want a better public image if you're already richer than her and are even more influential people, but that's what they want."

"So...they want me to have dinner with Annabeth Chase?"

"Yes, and as soon as possible."

_Of course! _My mind shouts anxious of fulfilling my parents' requests. Dinner with Annabeth Chase. I don't care about our public image, neither that she's rich. I care about the girl. And if fulfilling my parents' request makes me get near to her that's what I'll do.

"Alright, I'll go and see Miss Chase now," I say, starting to walk towards the elevator. "Don't forget to call the guards."

"I won't!" she shouts.

In the elevator the nerves start making my knees tremble. Not only because elevators scare me. The fact that I am about to meet Annabeth Chase makes me nervous.

Finally I'm meeting the girl from Miami who stole my heart with one night.

**Annabeth Chase's PoV.**

My stare lowers to the desk, where the most recent edition of People magazine rests. Damn. Only staring at it makes me furious. I don't hate the magazine; I hate that _I_ am there. Couldn't I just be left alone? _You had to be the girlfriend of a celebrity_, I think. _That's what you win. _No one cared about me before. No one gave importance to the daughter of a rich entrepreneur, because that isn't interesting. But since my ex-boyfriend is the son of an actor this is what I win. Now twenty men appear _every_ hour, just wanting me for my money. I don't even think that they knew about me before. Stupid magazine. It's ruining my life.

How am I supposed to find a person who is _really_ interested in me when most of the people now just want my money? Not that I want another boyfriend, but when I want one again, how am I finding one? Just one thing is clear now: no more dating rich people. That only brings problems.

"They're gone." Luke, my best friend, enters the living room. Wow, I hadn't noticed how big the rooms are in this hotel, because even inside a room there is space for having other rooms. There is a living room, a little kitchen, a bathroom, two bedrooms, etc. Not all the hotels have this―and I know about that, because this is the fifth hotel I'm staying at in _only_ a week. Again, thanks to the stupid magazine.

"Thanks, Luke. What would I do if you hadn't decided to come with me?" I ask, smiling at him.

"I don't do anything special, but I do it happy of helping you." He gives me a toothy smile, which looks good with his blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"You _don't_ do anything special? How can you say that? You helped me when the airport lost my luggage, and you are helping me now to get rid of all those suitors that go behind my _money_, not behind me."

"Yeah, but I'm not a lot of help. We've left four hotels already."

"You _are_ a lot of help, Luke. Without your help I would be back in San Francisco by now. If it weren't for you I would be already annoyed by all the men and would be in my home."

"Well, thank you."

He gives me another smile, and then falls on the couch exhausted. Poor Luke. He must be tired of helping me get rid of all the men that follow me. That's why he's my best friend. He's always been there for me.

Just when there's some peace in the room someone knocks on the door. Luke and I sigh annoyed. He face palms himself, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry," I say, getting up the chair, "I'll take care of these ones. You seem exhausted."

"I can―"

"No, I insist. Rest a little, you need it." I head to the couch where he's sitting and place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you again."

And then I start walking towards the entrance. Before I leave the living room I stop, grabbing a poker that decorates the room. "I think I'll need this," I say, making sure that the end is pointy. That makes Luke laugh, and I smile.

At the entrance I take a deep breath and prepare for the crowd of men that waits for me outside. Afterwards, I open the door fast, stretching my arm and pointing with the sharp end of the poker.

"I am _not_ looking for a boyfriend, so leave me alone, or I'll―"

There isn't a crowd outside. There's only one man, standing at the entrance, his back arched backwards. He gulps, staring at the sharp edge of the poker near his throat.

"I'm from the hotel, Miss. Please, don't kill me. That's not legal," he says, gulping again.

Somehow what he said makes me laugh. And I remove the sharp end of the poker from his throat, ashamed but still laughing.

"I'm sorry," I say. "People have been bothering me lately, and I thought you were one of them."

He takes a deep breath, passing his fingers through his jet black hair. Then, he stares at me with familiar sea-green eyes. "That must be very annoying, Miss," he says, and then gives me a smile.

Holy. Crap. The green eyes were familiar, but now that he's smiling they seem even _more_ familiar. I've seen him before, but from where? _Miami_, I think. Can he be…?

"You're… You seem familiar to me. You remember me of…"

He smiles again, making me feel a warm feeling inside my stomach that makes me shiver. "I remind you to whom?"

Can he be the man from Miami? Can he be the person who I kissed without even knowing him? Those lips; they're familiar, too. But no, it can't be him. It's too much coincidence. From all the places around the country why would the man from Miami be here? It _must_ be a coincidence. Besides, a lot of people look alike.

"No one," I say. "I'm just hallucinating."

The smile disappears from his face. "Oh, no problem. I'm Percy, by the way. I'm―"

"From the reception staff."

"Excuse me?"

"You're from the reception staff, aren't you? I _knew_ I forgot to sign some papers, and you're here to bring them to me, aren't you? You're an employee. That's why you have those documents."

"Uh, yeah, I'm an―an employee. Pleased to meet you." But there's doubt in his voice.

"You are an employee, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, what else would I be? Do I look like―like the vice-president or something? _Please_."

I smile. "Well, I expected him. The receptionist told me that he lives here, so I wanted to have a word with him. Maybe he could help me get rid of all the men that are following me. Otherwise I would be forced to leave another hotel, because men won't stop coming and that would only bother the other hosts."

"I'm _sure_ he will help you. I'll comment it to him."

"Thank you, but I think I would like to ask it myself. I don't want to bother you."

"Uh, I think that he's about to leave to our hotel―I mean, his family's hotel in Washington. Something about a problem there, so you'll not be able to see him. But don't worry, I'll comment it to him. It's not a bother. We get along a lot. You can say that we're like _one_."

"Well, thank you, then. You're really kind."

"Thank you. You are, too. The vice-president will miss to meet a really nice person like you. I heard somewhere that he wants to ask you to have dinner with him to welcome you to the city, but since he's leaving he'll miss it."

I sigh and pass my fingers through my hair. "It's better like that. All I want to do is ask him for help. That's all. I don't want to have dinner with him."

Percy gulps. "And why not?"

"It's not him. I just don't want anything to do with rich people anymore. I won't have dinner with him neither with any other rich person."

He sighs, but then stares at me with eyes wide open. "And, would you have dinner with me? I mean, I'm just an employee. And that way you can be welcomed to the city like the vice-president's parents want. The owners of the hotel, I mean."

"Wouldn't that be the same?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"No. You don't want anything with rich people. But I'm an employee. I'm not, uh, rich. Besides, I would only be welcoming you to the city. It's not like we would be on a date. Pff, _please_."

He whispers something as he scratches the back of his head, staring somewhere far away.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Nothing, nothing," he says, turning back to me.

But I heard him perfectly. He said, 'Shit, what am I getting in?' I'll ignore the comment, because I don't know what he's talking about.

"I don't know," I answer to his dinner request. "There'll be more men outside and they'll be bothering me. I think I should stay. It's the best."

"Oh, come on. We'll invent something so that they stop bothering you. And if you need I'll help you and get rid of them. _Please_?"

I stare at everywhere but him, sighing and thinking. Well, why not? I don't know the city, and it would be good to know it. My father's work can wait only a night. Besides, I have three more weeks that I'll stay here. That time is perfect to go to see the terrain and administrate everything so workers can start constructing my father's company here. It surprises me how he started with a company in San Francisco and now it's expanding. He has a construction company in half of the country's states, and now there'll also be one in New York.

"Alright," I answer smiling. "I'll go with you. At eight is alright?"

"It's perfect!" He says—or shouts?

"And, will it be a formal dinner? I need to know what I'll have to wear."

"One of the finest restaurants in the city."

I cross my arms again. "I thought you said you weren't rich. How are you affording one of the finest restaurants in the city? And sorry if I sounded rude."

"I, uh, will ask the vice-president for the money. He wanted to have the dinner with you, but since he can't I'll tell him if he can lend me the money."

"But, wasn't he leaving right now?"

"Uh, yes. That's why I'll go to ask him right now."

"You know, if there's any problem with the money I can pay it."

"No, it's alright. I'm sure the vice-president will help me."

"Are you sure?"

"_Really_ sure."

"But―"

"See you at eight!"

And he leaves running. And the papers I was supposed to sign? Oh well. I close the door of the room and lean my back against it. After some minutes I notice that there's a smile on my face. Why am I smiling? Well, he's _so_ similar to the man in Miami. That must be the reason.

I sigh and get to the living room, placing the poker in its place.

"Guess what?" I ask to Luke, who has his eyes closed and is breathing relaxed.

"Problems?" he asks.

"No. I have a dinner tonight."


	4. Chapter III

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Here I am, with the next update for this story. Really, guys, thank you for the feedback and everything. It makes me feel good. This chapter, though, I don't know how it is. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be, so sorry if you think it's bad. Again, really thank you.

* * *

**Let's go dancing, why not?**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase's PoV.**

"You have a _what_?"

Hearing that I'm having a dinner tonight almost makes Luke get up from the couch amazed. Don't know why he seems so startled. I haven't finished talking yet. Maybe he intuits that the dinner is with a man, which is something he doesn't like since the rupture with my ex-boyfriend.

"With whom?" he asks with a demanding tone, crossing his arms across his muscular chest. "To where?"

"Calm down, Mr. GPS. I'm an adult, and you're not my father." I joke, sounding ruder than expected. His cheeks start turning a clear tone of pink as his stare lowers to the floor, looking hurt. "Hey, I didn't mean to be rude. In fact, I was joking. It didn't go as expected, though."

"So, are you telling me with whom are you going and to where?"

"Obviously, Luke. You're my best friend. As my best friend you can know what happens in my life," I say, sitting on the same couch as Luke and hugging his arm, leaning my left temple against his shoulder. "I'm going with a man―one of the hotel's employees, to be exact."

"With a _man_?" H=he asks startled, turning to stare at me with fierce eyes. "I _thought_ you didn't want a boyfriend at present time."

"I don't want one. Never again. He'll just show me the city. The vice-president of the hotel chain wanted to have dinner with me, but he is about to leave the city. Besides, I don't want to have anything with rich people anymore. And as vice-president of an _enormous_ hotel chain, he must be rich. So, the employee offered to show me the city so his boss' desires are fulfilled."

"I see. And where are you going?"

"I don't know. He just said that it'll be one of the finest restaurants in the city―which is strange, because, as long as I know he's just an employee. An employee's salary isn't enough to pay what a complete formal dinner includes. Or maybe I'm wrong and he has a good salary and my father is the stingy one that doesn't pay enough."

Luke starts laughing, what causes his arm―which I'm still hugging―to vibrate. Then, there's a moment of silence, when his muscles start relaxing as his breathing becomes deep. Again, poor Luke. He must be exhausted, and all thanks to my rupture with Mr. Superstar―and let's not forget the stupid People magazine. That article is the main causative of all the suitors that don't let us rest. Hopefully here we'll get help from the hotel and finally be able to get some rest. The problem now will be going out without being followed by thousands of men.

"Is it true?" Luke asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. I seriously thought he was sleeping, but it seems that he isn't.

"Is _what_ true?" I ask, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"That you're never having a boyfriend again," he says, with a tone of voice that sounds different than before. It sounds resigned.

"Yes, it's true," I say, sighing. "Having a relationship only brings problems. It only hurts you. You know that it hasn't been only one time that I've been hurt emotionally by a boyfriend. Now it's time to change the roles. I'm not hurting anyone, but no one will play with me again."

"But not everyone is the same, Chase. There are men who _are_ different, just that you don't notice _them_."

"I'm not wasting my time to find a man who has _real_ good intentions with me. I'm not changing my mind. I don't a want a boyfriend. And as my best friend you must understand it."

"Best friend," he mutters.

There's another moment of silence when my eyelids start feeling heavy. All the silence in the room accompanied by the hum of the fridge in the kitchen only makes me sleepy. But, again, Luke stops the silence.

"Are you coming back late?"

"I don't know," I answer, yawning and stretching my arms high in the air. "Maybe it'll not take a lot of time. You know, something tells me that it'll be a boring dinner. Maybe it'll only take an hour or two."

"Boring? Why would you be bored?"

"You must know. You know me more than my own father. I hate formal things. I know I should be used to them, because thanks to my father that's the life I get, but they stress me. Maybe because most of my life has been full of formalities. All I want is a simpler life."

"Then, cancel it. We can go out somewhere, where there are fewer formalities."

"No, don't worry. I already compromised with the employee. At least I'll get to know the city."

"Alright, but tomorrow's my night. I mean, my night to spend time with you. There'll be fewer formalities."

"It's a promise."

"Now I'll go and have a shower before the peace ends and more crowds of men appear outside the room."

"You do that and I'll stay here and have a little nap before the same happens."

He gets up from the couch and heads directly to his bedroom, leaving the couch for me alone. I lie in couch, closing my eyes and hearing carefully the sounds of my surroundings. The last conscious thing I get to hear is the sound of the bathroom's door closing, before my minds starts feeling more and more tired.

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

My cellphone starts vibrating once I close the door of my room. Damn. I never thought that my opportunity of knowing Annabeth Chase was _this_ near. My knees are still trembling. Not sure if it's because I finally met the girl or if it's because the girl threatened me with a poker before everything. _Reminder: remove the pointers from the decorations. Dangerous objects._

It's Jason who's calling me. I can see it on the screen perfectly. It says, "Jason Dick Grace." What? The name fits him perfectly. I click on the answer button of the BlackBerry, placing it over my ear and walking to the couch so my knees can stop trembling.

"Hello?" I ask, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. _God, I saw her!_

"Hey, Perce, I wanted to invite you somewhere tonight," he says at the other side of the line. "Piper and I are going to a club tonight. A different try from the things we always do. Grover and Juniper are also coming. Want to come too?"

"Not really. I already have other plans, and with _someone_ else."

"By the way you said the word 'someone' you're telling me you have a date, right?"

"Kind of. I'm actually having a formal dinner with the excuse of showing the city to the girl."

"Wow, _super_ fun date," he says sarcastically.

"Guess who that girl is? Then you'll know why it's so important."

"I don't know. I give up. Who?"

"Annabeth Chase. Remember? That you told me she would one day get to my parents' hotel? Well, that day happened to be _today_. She's staying here."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. She really is here."

"So now she knows that the man she kissed in Miami was none other than you, and now she knows who you are and your family is."

"Uh, not exactly. She thinks I'm an employee."

"And why would she think that? You're more than _that_."

"Well, I had some papers on my hands the moment she saw me. She thought I was there to take her the documents so she could―shit! I forgot to tell her to sign them. Well, whatever. And also I confirmed her that I _am_ an employee."

"Now I'm confused. Why would you do that?"

"I really don't know. I guess I wanted to joke with her at first. But then there was a moment when we were talking about the vice-president―me, just that she didn't know―and that he wanted to have dinner with her, but she didn't. She doesn't want to have anything with rich people anymore. And if she knows who I am, and that I'm rich, maybe I won't have the opportunity to meet her. So I decided to continue with the employee thingy."

"Uh, I don't mean to ruin your hopes, but there are some failures in your plan. She's staying in your parents' hotel. You're the vice-president. Everyone knows who you are in the hotel. Aren't you risking that the personal can tell her who the _real_ vice-president is?"

"Well, I'll find a way of keeping them silent."

"And what if she gets to know? What are you telling her?"

"Uh, well, I don't know."

"Perce, I know you _really_ want to meet that girl. She's changed you _so_ much without even knowing her. You even forgot your depression about your rupture with Rachel. But there are failures in your plan. And lying to her is risky, because if she gets to know the truth and doesn't take it well it'll be even worse than being rejected because you're rich."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Well, yes. Why?"

"You're _caring_ for me. Do you feel okay, or does that mean you love me?"

"Alright, I'm never planning to warn you about anything anymore. And I'm hanging this phone. Right now. But before anything: think better of what you're doing, or you can end even more depressed than how you were with Rachel. And if you change your mind and want to come with us you know my number. Tonight I'm showing Piper my dance moves!"

"What dance moves? You've _never_ danced before."

He already hung the phone. I sigh and block the phone, placing it back inside my jeans' pocket. What's happening with me lately? No―what's happening with _Jason_ lately? He's been telling me a lot of tips and everything, and I think and _know_ that he's right. It's true that things can end badly if Annabeth gets to know that I'm not who she thinks. And I don't want that, because, as long as I know, I _really_ want to know this girl. So badly.

I'll have to find a way, then, of telling her the truth of who I am. At least it was only a little lie, and it can be fixed as long as I don't continue lying to her more and more. And not only that. She deserves to know who I am. I mean, who I _was_ back in Miami.

**. . .**

We are received at the entrance with bubbling drinks. _Le Bernadine_, as promised, is one of the finest and most exclusive restaurants in the city. My original plan was to take Annabeth somewhere different but as exclusive and formal, like _Per se _or _Masa—_both excellent restaurants. Why did our plans change? She mentioned that she's wanted to eat sea food since some time ago, and I told that we were 'causally heading there'. _I thought you said _no_ more lies, Percy_.

Yeah, I said no more lies. It hasn't been working, though. I had to invent even more lies in our way here, like why I brought a new car, or why do I have a BlackBerry, or how are my clothes so expensive, etc. _You stupid bastard_, I say to myself. Maybe if I tell myself to continue lying it'll do the opposite and stop doing it. That's what has been happening with me lately, after all.

We have sips of champagne at the entrance, waiting for someone to come and give us our table.

"This champagne is _really_ expensive, Percy," she says after taking a sip of her drink. "Are you _sure_ your boss doesn't have a problem with paying _this_ much?"

"Yeah, don't worry," I start lying again. "He covered _everything_. He _really _wants you to feel good here."

Alright, I'll make a promise. Annabeth Chase has to know all the truth before tomorrow. This is the night to tell her the insignificant lies I've told her today and this is the night to tell her that I'm the man she kissed in Miami. Will she recognize Pedro the bull after all this time?

The problem now is that I don't have any idea of how to tell her? Mainly because I just knew her, and it would be strange to get with her and say "Annabeth, I'm not who you think I am."

I notice that she is yawning. She rolls her eyes as we wait for someone to attend us.

"Is there any problem?" I ask, noticing her annoyance.

"Not at all," she answers, pretending to be cleaning the black dress she's wearing. "I'm just bored."

_Too honest_, I think. That hits me. And really strong. I didn't think I could be _this_ boring. I mean, she doesn't stop yawning and turning to everywhere, as if she wants to be everywhere but here.

"I'm sorry," I say, feeling kind of depressed.

"Sorry for what?" she turns to stare at me, her eyes full of curiosity.

"For boring you. It's easily noticeable that you're not comfortable here. And it was me who brought you here with my persuasiveness."

Her expression changes, staring at me with the same face that all the girls have when little kids pass by and they say, 'Aw, how cute.'

"Hey, don't misunderstand me," she says, walking to me. "You don't bore me. We haven't talked a lot, but what I've talked with you is enough to know you're cool."

"Then, why do seem bored being here?" I ask.

"Because that's how I feel. I'm bored being here. You will think that it's strange, but I'm tired of formalities. My life has been full of them thanks to my father. That's why I'm bored here. It's the place and the atmosphere, not _you_."

It feels like if someone had taken the weight of the sky from over my shoulders. It isn't me what bores her. It's the place.

"If you want we can leave," I suggest, leaving the cup with the champagne.

"No, it's alright. Your boss already paid for it."

"I don't think he would care about it if we leave. If you want we can go somewhere less fancy."

"Like to where?"

My mind tries to think of an answer to that. The truth is that my life is like Jason's. He said that he's trying something different from the usual routine, because he, like me, has a wealthy father. Having a wealthy family means that we don't get to know a lot of places that aren't fancy―mainly, because our families don't let us. That means the only place in my mind that is not fancy is the cinema. But no, we can't go there, because this isn't a date. That leaves me with nothing.

How didn't I remember about Jason's invitation? Would she want to go dance? Like Jason I've never danced before―except for waltz, that's the essential dance we have to know. You know, for formal invitations and everything. Yet, I could really go there if she wants.

"How fancy does the place have to be?" I ask.

"The less formal possible," she answers.

"What do you think about going to dance?"

She stares at me with raised eyebrows. "Going to dance?"

"Yeah, if you want we can go. My best friend invited me to go with him, his girlfriend and a pair of friends more. I had to reject their invitation, though, because I had my compromise with you. They must be still getting ready to leave. If you wish we can go there. It mustn't be fancy at all."

For a moment she thinks of it as she taps her chin. Then she smiles and says, "Alright, I'll accept under a few conditions."

"Tell them to me," I say.

"There are two, actually. One, I want to go back to the hotel and change my clothes. I'm not dancing with this dress. Two, can I bring someone?"

My eyes wide open at that. "_Someone_? Who do you want to invite?"

"My best friend. He came with me from San Francisco."

_He_ came with her. The best friend is a 'he'.

"But…would he accept going with us?" I ask.

"Of course he would. I think it's better than being alone in the hotel like he is now."

My mind wanders somewhere far from here, thinking of an answer to this. I really didn't think that she was accompanied.

"…Alright," I accept, nodding. "He can come with us."

"That's greats!" she almost shouts.

And the way she shouts makes me think of how much she prefers to be with her best friend than with me.


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: **Hello guys! As always, I'm sorry for not updating faster. The problem this week was that I had final projects. Now, I'm free. Don't worry if I update later next week, because tests start that week. Then, I'll be free! Well, I hope you like this. I want to thank too much to _Greek Wise Girl_, who gave me the idea of what will happen later in this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions of what you want to happen next chapter, review them to me. I really like to hear your ideas, because I find the way to fit them in what I already have planned, and that makes the story better. Thanks too much for every single review/follow/favorite, and for reading also. Now, the story.

* * *

**Chapter IV — Unrequited Love**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase's PoV.**

"Here we are," says Percy as we arrive to my room.

If you ask me, he's quite a gentleman. He didn't have to accompany me to the room. Yet, he did, and it's a very cute action of his part. It kind of reminds me of someone who did the same. Yes, the man from Miami.

A question has been bothering me for some hours now: why are they so similar? Yes, there are people that look a lot alike. But I swear that in my life had I seen someone so similar―in the features I got to see, of course. Percy and Miami's man have the same sparkling sea-green eyes, which only remind me of the ocean. There's also the same jet black hair, dark and unruly, and very tempting to touch it. The last thing is my favorite one―the smile. Both of them have the same white, beautiful toothy smile, which only makes me feel a warm sensation in my stomach. I only met Percy today, but since he is so similar to that man, it feels as if I knew him already. Could he be…?

_Of course he isn't_, my subconscious says. _It's only a coincidence. There's no way Percy can be that man. The problem is that _you_ don't want to forget him._

My cheeks must be turning red. Is it right? Yes, maybe it's completely right. If someone gave me an opportunity of seeing that man again, I would be delighted to accept it. With only that night in the masquerade, I felt as if I could feel something for someone again. I felt what Mr. Superstar never made me feel. And that was thanks to that man. If someone gave me an opportunity of meeting him again, I would accept it and be brave, not a coward like how I was the morning I left Miami. I was scared of being emotionally hurt again.

"Thank you," I say while leaning my back against the door, my mouth turning to a smile.

"No problem," he shrugs, giving me one of those beautiful smiles again while placing his hands inside his pockets.

"So, I'll see you downstairs in…how about fifteen minutes? Maximum twenty."

"All the time you need."

There goes that smile again. Stop it, you.

"Fifteen minutes will be, then," I say, and he nods.

"Meanwhile, I'll go and change too." he says, taking his BlackBerry out and staring at the screen. For being an employee he has really good things―maybe even better than mine. "I don't think a tuxedo is the best clothing for going to club. Besides, I've to call my best friend and ask him for the place's direction."

"You haven't asked him for it?"

"I haven't talked with him since he invited me at midday."

"And what if he isn't there?"

"He'll be. He assured me he was going to be there. I'll just call him and let him know that we're going there."

"Very well."

There's a moment of complete silence, where we remain still and stare at each other. Don't ask me why, but the way he bites over his upper lip gains all of my attention. I hadn't notice how similar they are to the same man. Do they feel the same?

"I think I'll go inside and change my clothes," I say, staring at everywhere but him.

"Yeah, I must do the same." he says. "I mean, in my own place. Not in your room. In mine."

I giggle and roll my eyes, turning around and turning the knob. The last thing I say is, "Fifteen minutes, then."

_Bam!_ Once the door of the room is closed, I'm received by Luke, who embraces me holds me still. I swear my heart is in my throat. How dare he scare me like that?

"Ouch," he says after I release myself from the embrace and punch on his shoulder.

"How dare you scare me like that?" I say, rubbing over my knuckles. "You know what I thought for an instance? That it was an assault, and I thought I was done."

"Hey, I was just worried about you."

"Worried about me? You knew I was going to have dinner with someone. Besides, you've always known that I know how to defend myself. Why would you be worried about _me_?"

"Because of that, precisely. You were going to have dinner with _someone_. A man. And… No, let me start again." he takes a deep breath and stares at me seriously, what makes me worried. Is he feeling alright? "Let's forget about everything. I'll be direct with you now. Annabeth, I've something _really _important to tell you. I know I should've said it to you time ago, but first I didn't dare to do it, then you already had a boyfriend. Now, before anyone is in the middle of the way again, I've to say it to you."

"Tell me what?"

"Annabeth, I…err, I…"

"You know what?" I ask, pushing him and leading him to his bedroom. "You're not being fast, and we don't have a lot of time. Percy will be waiting for us at the lobby in fifteen minutes and we've to get changed."

"Changed? Why do we have to get changed? Who's Percy?"

"He's the man with who I was going to have dinner. And we've to get changed because we're going to a club."

"A _club_? What are _we_ doing in a club?"

"What the others do, obviously. We'll go and dance, chill out. Whatever other people do. That's why I came back so early from dinner. Percy noticed that I was bored and offered me to go to a place with fewer formalities. I accepted, but added that you're coming with me. So now you're going, because I compromised you. Go and get changed."

"But Annabeth, what I've to tell you is important."

"Well, tell it to me later, then. When we're in the club. Right now, we don't have a lot of time. You've to get changed, and I've to get rid of this dress. _Alright_?"

He sighs. "Alright, I'll go and get changed."

"That's my best friend," I say, squeezing on his arm and walking directly to my bedroom.

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

When I get to the elevator, I press on the button that leads five floors above Annabeth's. Holy fuck. Those silent seconds between us were like the most awkward-amazing moments of my entire life. It was making me nervous too, and when that happens, I unconsciously start biting over my lip. Mom says I'm not a good liar. That explains why she always discovered about my antics as a child.

The doors open with a _ding!_ While walking to my room, which is at the end of the hallway, I fish into my trousers' bags, looking for my BlackBerry. There is a just received message from Jason.

* * *

**From: **Jason Dick Grace

**To:** Percy J.

How's dinner going?

* * *

**From:** Percy J.

**To: **Jason Dick Grace

It got cancelled. Actually, I was about to call you. Are you all in the club?

* * *

**From:** Jason Dick Grace

**To:** Percy J.

It got cancelled? Why? And yes, we're here right now.

* * *

**From:** Percy J.

**To:** Jason Dick Grace

Annabeth wanted to do something less formal. Do you mind if we join you there?

* * *

**From:** Jason Dick Grace

**To:** Percy J.

You two want to come here? And I don't think there's a problem with you coming. Let me just tell you that…maybe you'll not like what you'll find.

Are you really sure you want to come?

* * *

**From:** Percy J.

**To:** Jason Dick Grace

Actually, we're three. She wants to bring her best friend. Her boy best friend…

Is the place really bad?

* * *

**From:** Jason Dick Grace

**To:** Percy J.

Ellipsis at the end of the sentence, huh? Someone has a little bit of competition, and that someone doesn't like the idea.

It's not bad. Actually, the place's pretty cool. The problem is that there's someone, and maybe you'll not like seeing that person.

* * *

**From:** Percy J.

**To:** Jason Dick Grace

Shut up, you dick. You don't have to remind me something I already know…

Just give me the direction of the place, I already promised Annabeth to go there.

* * *

**From:** Jason Dick Grace

**To:** Percy J.

As you wish.

240 West 52nd Street. Between Broadway and 8th Avenue. You'll find it easily.

* * *

**From:** Percy J.

**To:** Jason Dick Grace

Thanks. I'll see you there, then.

* * *

I hadn't realized that I've been standing outside my room for some minutes now. About seven minutes have passed already, and there are only a few left before I've to meet with Annabeth again at the lobby.

My hands fish into my pockets again after placing my cellphone back inside, grabbing the key chain that reads "I London" and taking it out. After unlocking the door, I push it open and close it once I'm inside.

The room is just as exactly as the others. The only difference is that, since this is my home, it has more household decorations than the others. I get inside my bedroom while taking off my jacket. What clothes am I supposed to use in a club? I've no idea, since it's the first time I go there.

I get from my wardrobe a marine-blue V-neck shirt and dark jeans. Is it simple enough? Yeah, I think it's really simple. Afterwards, I get undressed quickly and put on the clothes. I put on my black Vans and fix my hair a little.

Placing my cellphone and wallet in my pockets, I walk back outside the room. Two more minutes and I've to be at the lobby. What worries me is that I haven't told Annabeth the truth of who I am, and downstairs, where all the employees are, everyone knows me. _Remember, Percy_, I think. _You have to tell her the truth. It'll be better to start a friendship without lies. Besides, maybe she'll interest in you if she gets to know who you were during your vacations._

At the lobby, I get lost between all the guests. Mom and dad always tell me that as vice-president I should be dressing more formal―they want me to use formal trousers, formal jackets, ties, formal shoes, and all those formal things that have the word formal before. The problem is that you can say I'm like Annabeth, with the only difference that I'm allergic to formalities. I can't bear being in formal clothes for more than an hour. If I was going to dinner in a tuxedo it was because I was going with her, and it's a requirement to enter the place.

"Percy," I hear from behind as I stare to the crystalline doors of the entrance. I turn around instantly, recognizing the sweet tone of voice that belongs to Annabeth. There was a smile on my face some moments ago, but staring at the man standing beside her just turned my expression to a serious one. "I want you to meet my best friend, Luke Castellan. Luke, he's Percy, ugh, I don't his last name. He's the one that will take us to the club, and he'll show us what he knows of the city in our way there."

I stretch my arm at him despite his frown, and he takes it, shaking it.

"It's a pleasure," I say, giving him a smile.

"It's a pleasure too," he answers, trying to sound as normal as possible. As if I couldn't notice how annoyed he is by meeting me. Since the moment she said her best friend is a "he", I couldn't help thinking that this could happen. That, like in most of the cases, the boy best friend feels something for the girl. And now, as an obstacle in the middle of his way, he must feel jealous of me.

"Well, I think we should get going before it gets later," Annabeth says, smiling at both of us.

"Right," I say, placing my hands in my pockets. "Let's go, then."

Hands still in my pockets, I walk heading to the entrance with them following me. They talk between them, and I try hardly to pretend I'm not here. This isn't what I expected for the night…

We get to the hotel's parking, where my parents' gift is parked at the employees' parking zone. When I turned eighteen, my parents gifted me a Prius. It's been with me since then. It works just like when the first day I used it.

"Pretty cool car," says Luke, his frown disappearing for a moment as he stares at the Prius.

"Thank you, I do what I can to keep it like that," I answer, giving a weak smile.

Luke opens the door of the front seat, getting inside and sitting. I should've seen this coming. He's obviously not letting Annabeth be with me, that's why he sends her to the backseat. I get inside too and sit on the driver's seat, turning the car's engine on and ignoring how they both continue talking, ignoring me.

"You know," Luke says, turning to stare at me. "Annabeth told me you're an employee from the hotel. You've a really good car for having an employee's salary."

Before I can even say something, Annabeth's hand appears from behind and slaps the back of his head. He rubs on the part of the hit, staring at her and saying, "What?" Then, he turns to me. "I wasn't planning to sound rude. I actually said it because everyone would like to be as lucky as you to have a work with that salary, enough to buy a car like this."

He gives me a smile, and for a moment, I think he's talking with sincerity. That makes me realize he isn't bad. Jealousy can make each one of us act like people we aren't, or do things we never do. With one look at him I can even say he can be like Jason, just that a little bit older.

"Thanks," I smile. "But I don't feel lucky."

If both of them knew who I really am, they wouldn't think I'm lucky. They would know that what I have is thanks to my economic position. But let me tell you that an employee's salary in the hotel it's not bad, they actually can afford to have a BlackBerry, or a Prius, not both of them, though.

On the way to the club, both of them continue talking, eventually noticing me. It's kind of stressing to be ignored, since this was supposed to be my night. I sigh and continue driving.

"What is it?" Annabeth asks.

"No, nothing," I answer.

**Annabeth Chase's PoV.**

We get to the club about thirty minutes after we left the hotel. It seems to be a pretty cool place, nothing to do with that formal restaurant I was at earlier. People arrive in crowds, laughing and willing to start dancing and getting drunk. Every time someone leaves the place, a new crowd arrives. This is definitely going to be different―and fun, it'll be fun. I'm sure of it.

The place is even more amazing from the inside. Tall tables with tall chairs are at the end of the room. There are also black leather couches. The rest of the place is a dance floor. Blue and pink lights flicker everywhere, and people dance to the beat of the music.

Thanks to whatever god is up I picked the right clothes for coming to this place. Neither Luke nor I were sure of what people should wear in a place like this, since we've never been in a place like this. The only place I've been at that was somehow similar to this was the party in Miami, and I had to be dressed like ready for a carnival―or for harvesting, talking about the people dressed as farmers-cowboys.

"Hey, Percy, you came," a man says, appearing from the crowd followed by girl with clear brown skin and choppy dark hair. He has blond hair as Luke's and has the same height as him, then only difference are the eyes. Luke's are a tone of blue like the sky, and the man's are a tone of bluish-gray.

"Of course I came." Percy answers. "I said I was coming, didn't I? Come, you've to meet two people here." He heads to me and gives me a smile, which I answer back. "Annabeth, this is my best friend, Jason, and she's his girlfriend and one of my best friends too, Piper. You two, she's Annabeth."

"A pleasure," I say, shaking hands with both of them.

"It's a pleasure too," they both answer.

"And," Percy says, heading to Luke. "He is Luke, her best friend. Luke, they are Jason and Piper."

They shake hands and meet each other. A conversation starts between the three boys, and Piper only stares at me and eventually gives me a smile. If we get to know each other more, maybe she and I could be really good friends.

"So," Percy says, talking to Jason. "Where are Grover and Juniper?"

"They're sitting at the end of the room." Jason answers, scratching the back of his head. "If you're planning to go and see them, let me warn you: you'll have a big surprise."

"Yeah, whatever. It can't be really bad. Come, Luke and Annabeth, let's find a seat."

I wave my hand to Jason and Piper before leaving. Is it me or did I hear Jason mutter something? It sounded like: "Oh, it can be really bad." Maybe it was me, but if it wasn't, I know that the "surprise" isn't going to be something good.

While staring at everywhere around, I crash with someone's back and hit my face. I say, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Then, I notice it's Percy with who I crashed. Luke is still walking, not noticing that we stopped. Percy remains still, the muscles of his back clenched tight.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, not receiving an answer.

I follow his gaze and see what he's staring. Sitting at a table there is a couple, holding hands and grinning at each other. They must be his friends, Grover and Juniper. Something tells it to me. They have faces of Grover and Juniper. But Percy isn't staring at them. His gaze lands on a girl next to the couple, who talks and smiles with them. The only feature I can notice from her is the red hair.

"Percy, is something wrong?" I ask, shaking his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I leave?" He answers me with a question. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"What? Why?"

"I just saw someone who I don't want to see anymore. I don't wanna be here."

"But you _have_ to be. You promised to show me the city, so you can't leave me alone."

"You've Luke."

"That's not a justification, Percy. You can't leave. Who's that person, by the way?"

He thinks for a moment. "Her name's Rachel. The redheaded girl sitting with my friends Grover and Juniper there."

"And…do you mind telling me the reasons you have to want to leave because of her?"

Again, he thinks. "She is my…ex-girlfriend. And…she never loved me. I haven't seen her since we broke up, almost a month ago."

"Oh," it's all I can manage to say.

The story sounds familiar from somewhere. I've heard the same thing before, but my mind can't remember from where.

"And what do you care about?" I ask. "Don't let her think it affected you, even when it did happen."

"Really, Annabeth, I don't want to be with her."

"Aw, come on. You've to do it. At least because you're accompanying me."

He seems to think it and ends up nodding. "Alright, I'll stay. But just because I'm compromised with Luke and you. But if you weren't here, I would've already left."

"Great. Let's go."

As we walk to the table where the redheaded is sitting, an idea appears in my mind. I grab Percy's arm, what makes his muscles clench, but he doesn't stop me. Let's see how the redheaded reacts, knowing that Percy's really okay. People like him don't deserve to be heartbroken, and people like her don't deserve to have the satisfaction of their actions. I know it, because that's exactly what Mr. Superstar did―he never loved me and just hurt me.

In front of us, Luke, who waits for us, turns a little bit red, but still he continues walking. Jealousy of best friends, I suppose. He doesn't know he'll never stop being my best friend.

"Grover, Juniper," says Percy announcing his arrival to the table and completely ignoring the redheaded, who stares at him and then notices me grabbing his arm.

"Percy, I didn't know you were coming," the boy, Grover, says, greeting him.

"Jason didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't." He notices me and Luke for the first time. "Who are…?"

"Oh, let me introduce them to you. Grover, Juniper, they are Luke and Annabeth."

We shake hands, and introduce each other.

Minutes pass, and I talk with Juniper while Luke joins Percy and Grover. Quite interesting girl, Juniper, very naturalist. She seems to be a really nice person.

"Well, we'll leave you three." Grover says. "Juniper and I are going to dance."

"Let's go too," I add, switching my gaze from Percy to Luke. Weren't we here to do whatever the others are doing?

"Go you two." Luke says with an annoyed expression. "I'm not really in the mood of dancing."

I nod. It's good, I think, because that wouldn't leave Percy with the redheaded. I pull Percy's arm and start dragging him to the dance floor, but I'm stopped by Luke's hand grabbing my arm.

"Before you go, can I talk with you?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, giving him a smile that he doesn't answer. I turn to Percy and say, "I'll be back in a minute."

Percy nods and I turn back to Luke, who drags me to another place of the club. He no longer seems annoyed. Instead, he's read, and his hands are shaking.

"What do you want to talk about with me?" I ask, giving him a smile.

"You said we could talk later, in the club." he says. "We're here now. Can I tell you something now?"

"Of course you can. I promised you could talk with me later, you can do it. What do you have to tell me?"

He sighs. "You're really busy now, so I'll be direct and fast. What I didn't tell you before because I didn't dare to do it and because you had a boyfriend is…"

"…is?"

"Annabeth, I, err, I…like you."

My body tenses, and I stay silent, staring at his sparkling blue eyes, shining with the flickering lights around.

"You what?" I ask.

"What you heard." he says, all of his blood draining from his face. "I've liked you for some time now. That's why I embraced you when you arrived earlier. The thought that someone else could get in the middle of the way again made me feel worried. And that gave me the courage―well, kind of―to tell you the truth."

Something inside my stomach contorts. Damn. I never thought this would happen. Why did this happen? I don't understand. It would've been better if it hadn't happened. Guilt starts appearing in my mind. What am I supposed to answer to this? How can I tell him that…he's nothing more than my best friend? I can't see him as something more than a friend. How will I tell him that his love can't be requited?

Both of his hands grab my arms and pull me closer to him. "Tell me, Annabeth―do you think you could be with me?"

"Ugh," it's all I can manage to say, lowering my stare.

His stare lowers and his grip loosens over my arms. "You don't have to be with me, Annabeth. I've been resigning to the idea that this could happen."

Again, something inside my stomach contorts. I place my hand on his temple, guilty. "Give me time, Luke. Really―I didn't expect this. I swear it has all happened so fast. Not even five minutes have passed since you wanted to talk with me and you already told me you…you know."

"You'll think about it?"

"I…I promise."

He nods and releases me. He says, "Go on. Someone's waiting for you."

My stare lowers again, but I lift it back quickly. I peck his cheek and walk to Percy, wanting so badly to be away from Luke right now. Oh fuck. How did I get in this problem? I don't want to lose my best friend, but I don't love him. I think I never will.

"Let's go and dance," I say, passing my fingers through my hair.

"Alright," Percy answers.

While we dance, I can't help staring back to Luke, who doesn't stop staring at me. Oh damn. This is really bad. I don't know if I'll be able to tell him I don't like him.

Sitting at the table, he gives me a smile, and I act as if I hadn't seen him.

All this is so confusing. How did my life change in only one day?

If I hadn't met Percy, this wouldn't have happened…


	6. Chapter V

**A/N:** Hello everyone! You must be thinking, "What? An update so faaaaaaaast?" I know, it's strange for me too. But you know why I did it? Because thanks to the few suggestions I had in last chapter, I got inspired and found a way of fitting them in the story—and because I'm a genius in Biology, so I didn't need to study a lot for my first test. Again, if you have any suggestions of what you want to happen, review them to me. Maybe I'll find a way of fitting them in the story. Maybe here and in next chapter you'll find something a lot have been waiting for. I hope you like it, and I love you all a lot beautiful people! Thanks for reading!

**P.S.** Well, you all know this is a Percabeth story, so Luke can't stay with Annabeth. But don't worry, he'll be fine, just a little but hurt, but someone will be there to heal his wounds. That's the problem. I don't know who should that person be. That's why I posted a poll in my profile, where there are three options: Rachel, Thalia or an O/C. Go and vote for the person you most like/want.

* * *

**Chapter V — Face to face with the truth.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

My cellphone ringing wakes me up. What hour is it? Who knows, but it's early in the morning. I'm sure of it. Who can be calling this early? My eyelids hardly open, causing my tired eyes to ache. Normally, I don't wake up like this. I always get up completely rested and ready for another day. But not every night you can spend it dancing with your girl behind the mask. We got back to the hotel almost at three o'clock in the morning.

Groaning, I stretch my arm to the nightstand next to the bed, where my BlackBerry rests still ringing and vibrating. I click on the answer button of the phone and instantly place it over my right ear, answering.

"Hello?" I ask with tiredness in my voice. Let's see if the person calling doesn't get scared, because my voice sounded more like a zombie's voice.

No one answers.

"Hello?" I ask again, sighing while my eyes slowly close thanks to how tired I feel.

Again, there's no answer, but the phone continues ringing and vibrating.

A groan escapes from my mouth as I move the phone to the front, staring at the screen and watching the number. This part is when I wake up completely, my cheeks feeling warm and obviously turning red. No one's calling. My tiredness made me forget about my daily alarm, which always wakes me up at five-thirty in the morning, when I've to start getting ready. Then, I'll have to leave and join with all the employees, just to make sure everyone's here already for the shift change.

_Just five more minutes_, my inner Percy says, embracing his mattress and not wanting to separate from it. If my parents were here, I would be able to wake up later. I don't mind waking early, but only if I'm completely rested. Since I spent all of the night dancing and laughing, I'm not completely energized. I'll have a bad humor, that's for sure.

I place my BlackBerry back over the nightstand, getting up and walking shirtless directly to the room's bathroom. Warm water starts falling from the sprinkler. My eyelids start feeling heavy with every second it passes, and it makes me forget that the water's already open and being wasted. It's five-thirty in the morning, and last night, I came back almost at dawn. Two damn hours of sleep only. How will I be able to continue with my day without fainting?

_But you wanted to be with her, right?_ My inner Percy complains, with a bad humor because he's also being forced to wake up. Yeah, he's right. I wanted to be with Annabeth Chase, and it is worth the tiredness.

My mind gets lost, remembering last night. We spent all the night dancing and laughing. We even got to dance a slow song. The feeling of her head leaned against my shoulder comes back, as if she were still with me. Then, I remember something strange was happening between Annabeth and Luke. They didn't spend all the night together like I was thinking it would happen. Most of the time, she was with me. And Luke got distracted talking with Rachel―let's just hope he doesn't plan something with her or he can end hurt, like me…

I shake my head and try to forget about the last thought. Why am I remembering what Rachel did to me? I already gave up on her. I should be thinking in Annabeth, with whom I spent one of the best nights in my life. And it's been only a day. Imagine how things will be in a month―if she's staying in New York for a month, of course.

I undress completely and place myself beneath the warm water, which wakes me up instantly. It gives me the energy to resist one day of tiredness. I know I can resist, I just have to wait for the afternoon when I'm free, and I'll sleep.

After the shower, I head back to my bedroom and get dressed. I was planning to use the same clothes as yesterday night, but no―well, I only use the same dark jeans. For the other clothes, I put on a white polo shirt and my white sneakers. Thus, I head to exit and try to think this morning is like all the others. _I'm not tired_, I repeat the mantra. _I'm not tired. I'm not tired. Well, maybe I'm tired. Yes, I'm tired. _The effect of the water didn't last as long as I thought.

When the elevator passes by Annabeth's floor, I wonder how she is and what she thinks. Is she already awake? Does she remember last night? Does she think that last night was the best like me?

No, she obviously isn't awake. She can wake up at whatever hour she wants. Yes, she must remember last night. No, she mustn't think the same thing I think. We're still complete strangers, so she cannot see me like something more―well, that's what she thinks, but she doesn't know that I know all of her life because of our conversation in Miami.

Oh shit. I forgot to tell her last night. I was so distracted about having her near. I completely forgot that I had to tell her the truth. Do I tell her? Yes, I've to tell her. I don't have any idea of how much time she will stay in the city. She will not stay a lot of time, I'm sure of it. I've to tell her the truth before she slips away from me again. It's a decision. If I want to conquer her in this time, she has to know that we already know somehow. Today, if I see her, she'll know it.

She will know that I'm the man she met in Miami.

**Annabeth Chase's PoV.**

I sit next to a counter in the kitchen, removing slowly the peel from an orange. It's almost eleven o'clock in the morning, and I woke up half an hour ago. Boy, last night was really tiring. And it was awkward too. But most of it, it was fun.

During the entire night, I didn't talk with Luke after he confessed me that…he likes me. I just felt wrong being with him. What if he's expecting me to requite his love? What am I telling him? That's why I stood as far as possible from him, with Percy. Besides, I wanted to be with Percy. Strange, because I met him yesterday, but I wanted to be with him. Somehow he reminded me of the man in Miami. Isn't it curious that he dances exactly as the man? His hands feel as soft as the man's. It's too much coincidence. I'm now completely sure that he _can be_ the man. But what if he doesn't remember me? Am I supposed to tell him: "Hey, remember me? I kissed you without even knowing you." If he isn't the man I think, it would be strange.

A sound snaps me out of my thoughts, making me turn to the little hallway that leads to the bedrooms and the bathroom. It's Luke. He just woke up from the tiring night and heads directly to the kitchen, with me.

I've seen him shirtless various times before. He sleeps like that. But today, I feel wrong by doing it. It feels wrong. That's why I turn my stare to my orange, splitting it in half. He stands next to me and forces my head to turn around, to face him, and he places a slow and sweet peck on my forehead, which, again, feels wrong. He's never done that before.

"Good morning, Chase," he says, with a tone of voice I have never heard before. It sounds like if he were flying. Oh shit.

"Good morning," I force a smile.

"How did you sleep?"

"Comfortable. This hotel is better than the past ones."

"I know. I didn't have to sleep on a couch this time. Here, we have two bedrooms. And it seems that we'll be helped, because no men have appeared looking for you."

"That's great. I really don't want to leave this place."

He seems to think what he'll say for a moment. Then, he reaches to grab my hands with both of his, saying, "And, if we needed to leave here, would you mind…sharing a room with me now?"

His hands and the question make me uncomfortable, which causes me to crush the orange with my hands, and he removes his from over mine.

"Annabeth, I'm―" he starts, but I get up from my place and walk a little bit far from him.

"I said I need time, Luke," I say, wiping the orange juice over my hands on my jeans.

"I know, I heard it. But, what for?"

_To think what I'll do_, I think. _To find out what I'll tell you, and what will I do because we'll never be something more than best friends._

"To think," I say.

"Think about what?"

"Please, Luke, just give me time."

He groans, but nods, walking to me and grabbing my hands. "I'll give you time. Let me just tell you that I hope you consider being with me. It would make me the happiest and lucky man in the world."

All of a sudden, his face is leaning forward, his lips heading to mine. That makes me leap backwards, creating distance between both of us. His expression is somewhere between resigned and hurt and it makes me feel bad, because I never in my life planned to make him feel something for me. But I did it unconsciously. He's wrong. If he were with me he wouldn't be happy. I wouldn't be able to give him the love he needs.

"I'm sorry," he says, scratching the back of his head.

I try to pretend that nothing happened, giving him a smile and saying, "I'll go and have breakfast at the hotel's restaurant."

"If you want, we can go together. Let me just take a shower and―"

"No, Luke, don't worry. Your showers are eternal, and I'm really hungry."

This time, I'm not trying to avoid him. Well, kind of, but I'm also saying the truth. My breakfast was supposed to be the orange, which is now crushed over the counter. And it's true. His showers are eternal. And I'm hungry. Last night, I didn't have dinner. I spent all the night dancing, after all.

"Are you sure?" he asks, sighing and looking worried.

"I'm sure," I try to make him feel better, giving another smile.

"Okay. Have fun."

I nod and head to the exit. Just there, I remember I'm leaving without any money. How can I possibly pay without money? I instantly turn left and head to my bedroom, grabbing the white handbag over the desk.

Luke's still in the kitchen when I head back to the entrance. The only difference right now is that he's turned around, giving me his back. He has no idea I'm here. Despite he's turned around, I can notice his arms crossed over his chest, and his lowered stare.

"What have I done?" he mutters, sounding regretful.

My stare instantly goes down to my feet, something contracting inside my stomach. He must be regretting what he told me last night. And I regret hearing it. Things will never be the same again, that's for sure. I hope that I soon find a solution for this, because I don't want to lose Luke. I already lost a lot of friends, but not him. He's like my brother. No one wants to lose a brother.

Silently, making sure that he doesn't hear me, I walk to the entrance and leave, heading to the lobby.

**. . . **

The restaurant looks pretty good in my opinion. Waiters and waitresses travel all around the place, silver trays over their hands and with a lot of good looking food on them. I didn't know the hotel had a lot of guests. It was really empty yesterday, but now, almost all of the tables are busy. The only free table I find is one the in the middle of the place, where I sit and wait for someone to take my order.

"Alan sent the merchandise for us early this morning. It must arrive in some minutes. Make sure everything's alright before signing anything, you know how much he tends to send useless things. Then, call Gregory and tell him to move the stuff to the cellar. Oh, and remind him to be careful, you know how rough he likes to be."

The familiar voice coming from behind makes me turn around. My suspicions are true. Sitting behind me, having a cup of coffee, is Percy, talking with two other employees of the place. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, which show off how tired he is. Was he giving orders to the other employees? Wow, I didn't know he has role in the hotel.

He seems to notice someone staring at him, because he turns to me, a smile appearing on his face. He says, "Good morning, Annabeth."

"Good morning," I return him the smile.

"Having breakfast at _this_ hour?"

"Of course. I was sleeping, that's why I'll have breakfast at this hour."

"I envy you, you know? I wish I were asleep. Want to join me?"

I don't think it twice. I get up from the chair and sit across from Percy, asking, "Are you tired?"

"A _lot_."

"Since what hour have you been awake?"

"Five-thirty."

"_Five-thirty_, Percy? You only slept _two_ hours?"

"Unfortunately. I'm really tired, I want to faint here, but I don't do it. I've to work first."

"You should really have a break. It's not healthy to ignore your hours of sleep."

"I'll think about it. Want to order something?"

"I think so. I came here to have breakfast." I can't contain sounding sarcastic.

"Pablo," Percy talks to a man with an empty silver tray. He walks directly to us. "Please, can you take the young lady's order?"

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, don't worry," the man says, taking out a little notebook and a pen.

"Jackson?" I ask to Percy, who turns to me with a pale face. "So that's your surname?" Percy Jackson? It's a good name. Wait…isn't that the surname of the hotel's owners?"

"Ugh," he says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Miss, do you want me to give you some time to decide?" the waiter, Pablo, asks.

"No, I'll order right now." I say, staring at the menu folded over the table. "Ugh, what day's today? Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Sounds good. Please, can you bring me today's special?"

"Would that be all?"

"Also a cup of coffee and some orange juice, please."

"Right away, Miss."

Pablo disappears from the place through a door, which I think must be the kitchen. Thus, I turn to Percy, who all of a sudden got distracted with his napkin. He's hiding something. His surname is Jackson. Can he be part of the family that owns this hotel chain? It makes sense.

"Percy, can I ask you something?" I ask him, and he stares at me with a paled face.

"Ugh, yeah, sure. Ask whatever you want."

"Is this your family's hotel?"

"Of―of course not. And…if it were, would you have a problem with it?"

"It depends."

"In what?"

"It depends in what―"

"Mr. Jackson, you've an important call at reception," a young blonde woman appears, dressed in formal clothes, all color blue.

"A call from whom, Linda?" Percy asks, his face turning even paler.

"Your parents."

"Did they tell you the reasons to call?"

"Yes, something about coming to the hotel next week. They're planning some kind of family reunion, and they need to tell you what they want."

A bell rings inside my mind.

"So, this _is_ your family's―" I start, but I'm suddenly interrupted by Percy getting up.

"I'll come back, Annabeth." He says, pointing a little bit nervous to the reception. "I've to take this call."

As fast as he got up, he's gone. I'm left alone with the receptionist, Linda, who gives me a smile before turning around. Just before she leaves, my finger taps over her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Yes, Miss?" she asks.

"Can I make you a question?" I ask, giving a shy smile.

"Of course you can. What's your question, Miss?"

"What's Percy Jackson's _real_ role in this hotel?"

She gestures me a smile. "It's obvious, isn't it? As son of the hotel chain's owners, he's the role of vice-president. He manages us all and makes sure that everything's alright in the place. He has to do what his parents can't do while they're in Europe. Does that answer your question?"

My cheeks flush from anger. "Yes, thank you very much."

"You're welcome."

She leaves instantly, leaving me alone at the table. I _can't _believe he lied to me. It shouldn't affect me, because I met him yesterday. But…it affects me because I expected to meet him better. How am I supposed to meet someone who lied to me since the first conversation? People like that are not trustworthy, that's for sure.

Pablo comes back with the silver tray on hand, placing my food over the table. "Enjoy your meal," he says, bowing a little before leaving. I grab the fork and play with the bacon, waiting for Percy to come back. He'll hear me now.

After a few minutes, I already ate half of my breakfast. Percy appears, and I force a smile.

"I'm back." he says. "I'm really sorry for that."

"Don't worry," I say.

He stares at me as I split the bacon in half.

"So," I say, giving a smile and removing a lock of my blonde hair from over my face. "How was your call, Mr. Vice-president? Are your parents coming to your hotel soon?"

"Ugh," it's all he manages to say.

"You never planned to tell me, right?" And I get up from the chair.

"Of course I was telling you, Annabeth. And…does it affect too much? I mean, it's not like we know a lot, because I met you yesterday."

"Yes, it affects, Percy."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I thought you were a cool person. I thought it would be good to meet you. How am I supposed to trust in someone who lies since the first conversation we had?"

"Hey, it wasn't my intention! I had my reasons for doing it."

"Tell them to me and I'll judge if you deserve to be forgiven."

He stands up, staring to me. "I wanted be with you."

How is that a justification? He could've been with me without lying? Or is he talking about being with me in another way? I search inside my handbag and take out a ten-dollar-bill and a five-dollar-bill, placing it over the table.

"You're nuts, Percy. I just met you yesterday. How can you possibly want to be with me?" I ask. "Forget it. I don't want an answer. Have a good morning, Mr. Jackson."

I turn on my heels and head directly out of the restaurant, to the elevator, where I push on the button that leads to my floor. The last thing I see before the doors close is Percy, walking to me, but he doesn't reach in time to get in. That's good. I don't want anything from that liar.

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

Shit. Jason warned me about this. And I didn't do anything. At least I knew her yesterday, and there are high probabilities that the things can be fixed, because I didn't lie that much. I've to try. This is the girl I wish now. She didn't give me enough time to tell her the reasons I had to lie, but she'll now hear them. She may think I'm a freak, because I want to be with her without knowing each other. But she doesn't know that I _do_ know her somehow, and now she has to know.

The elevator's doors open at Annabeth's floor. I instantly get out and run to the last room in the hallway, knocking over the wooden door and waiting for someone to open.

Luke appears at the other side of the door, drying his blond hair with a towel. He gives me a smile and says, "Hey, Percy. Do you need something?"

"Luke, is Annabeth here?" I ask.

"Yes, she just came in."

"Can I come in?"

"Don't let him come in, Luke," Annabeth appears from the kitchen, her arms folded over her chest.

He doesn't understand what's happening. The expression on his face tells it all.

"Is there any problem?" he asks.

"Just don't let him in," Annabeth says.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but she doesn't want to see you, I suppose."

"Please, man, I've to talk to her," I say.

"She doesn't want to."

"Ugh," I groan.

You know what? I'm not letting this girl slip away from me again. Not again. At least I've to discover if she's the girl I'm looking for. What does that mean? I don't care about what can happen to me. If I've to pass through this big man, muscular and tall, I'll do it.

"I'm sorry," I say. "But I _really_ have to talk to her."

I slid past him like an eel, reaching to Annabeth. She stares at me fiercely.

"Annabeth, you've to listen to what I've to―"

A strong hand appears from behind, over my shoulder, and forces me to turn around. Pain expands all over my face as a fist connects with my left cheek. Luke's fist. He grabs me by the shirt and forces me to stare at him.

"She said she doesn't want to see you," Luke says, lifting his fist again.

"Luke," Annabeth says, concern in her voice.

"I really need to talk to her, Luke," I say, ignoring his fist already in the air and the pain on my cheek.

"Not if she doesn't want to," Luke says, about to hit my face again.

"Annabeth," I shout as Luke's fist heads to me. "I met you in Miami."


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N:** Hello everybody! I hope you liked last chapter, and, well, here's next one! I really hope you like it! I had some problems while writing it. I _really_ didn't know how to start it. But after thinking and re-thinking and re-thinking the re-thinking I managed to do it. Thank you everyone, for following my story, for adding it to your favorites and for reviewing! Only two tests more and I'll be free to have more time to write—I'll be a free elf! So expect me to write faster! With everything said, the story!

* * *

**Chapter VI — Heart Broken**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase's PoV.**

Luke's fist never touches Percy's face again.

Before anything can happen, I leap forward and try to prevent the second hit. Why am I doing this? Who knows? Maybe it's because Percy doesn't deserve this. I _just_ told Luke to let him out the room, not to punch him. Besides, I feel this strange sensation that I have to protect Percy from this. Why? Because of what he just said. The words haven't disappeared from my mind. _Annabeth, I met you in Miami_. The man from Miami―it's him. My mind was always right. He was too similar to not be him. My assumptions are true.

Pain stabs my left cheek, where the fist connects with my skin, sending jolts to my entire body. The jolts in my legs make me lose stability, and I kneel down, placing my hand on my cheek. If it weren't for the martial arts classes I've had, this would definitely have hurt a lot. But my skin is already used to being hit, that's why the pain disappears instantly.

Two different voices say my name, but I ignore them. Instead, I just remain where I am, hand on my cheek and try to think what happened. In part, it's Percy fault. He should've never gotten inside the room like that. But most of the fault is Luke's. He didn't have to react like this. I mean, he could've grabbed Percy and let him out. But no―instead, his most reasonable idea was hitting him. And that makes me furious, because there's something strange in the way he reacted. He'd never done this before.

"Annabeth, are you alright?"

It is Percy's voice―I recognize it easily next to me. He's kneeled down, just like me, his green eyes full of concern and staring directly at me. There's a part of me that just wants to stay here, to admire the beauty of his oh-so-perfect face―did I _really_ think that? But another part wants to get up, angry, to return the hit to Luke, not because he punched me but because he should've never reacted like this.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say, giving him a smile.

"Let me help you to get up," he says, grabbing my arm but I free from his grip quickly.

"I'm fine, really. I can do it."

Really, I'm a girl, but I'm _not_ that delicate.

I get on my feet slowly, rising just to lock eyes with Luke. His eyes, like Percy's, are full of concern, but there's something more in them―guilt. His fist, the one that hit me, is still in the air, just where it hit me. He's completely shocked, and it's easily noticeable. But that doesn't change my mind, though. Even when he feels guilty, I still feel angry. His guiltiness doesn't change my anger.

"Annabeth…I'm―" he starts, but he's interrupted by my anger.

All of my strength concentrates on my right hand, which quickly moves up and connects with his cheek. He, like me, remains with his hand on his cheek, just where I slapped him. And I notice that my breathing is rushed―am I really that angry?

There's a moment of complete silence when the atmosphere starts filling with tension, giving a coppery taste to my mouth. Everyone remains still on their places. Luke, hand on cheek, staring at me. Me, breathing rushed and staring back at him. And Percy, who knows? He's just behind me and I can't see him. But I can imagine him shocked, staring to what I just did.

Finally, I straighten myself, but my stare doesn't leave Luke's.

"Percy," I say, sounding harsher than what I want to sound.

"Yes?" I can hear him from behind.

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"You heard what I _said_." Again, my harsh tone is there. "Get out of here _now_."

"But―"

"Percy, I'm _telling you_ to leave this damn place _now_. I'll talk to you later. Right now, I need to talk with Luke, and I don't mean to sound rude, but what we talk about is none of your business."

There's a moment of silence before he answers. "Err, alright. I'll see you…later, then. And…I'm really sorry."

For a moment, my anger disappears. Sorry? What is he sorry about? "Sorry about what?" I ask, turning around to face him. And he's there, scratching the back of head with his stare lowered.

"For this." He answers. "I wasn't planning to cause you _this_ problem. I'm sorry again. I think I'll leave now."

I watch him as he walks to the door, and he's suddenly gone, leaving the door open. I head to the door too and close it, trying to regain my anger, but it's difficult, since what Percy said softened me.

"Annabeth," says Luke once the door is closed. "I…"

"What the _hell_ was that?" I ask, regaining my anger at sight of him. He already removed the hand from his cheek, and now he looks like Percy. His hand scratching the back of his head and his stare lowered.

"What was what?" he asks. Is he really oblivious of what I'm asking or is he playing with me? I hope he isn't playing, because he perfectly knows that no one plays with me when I'm angry.

"Don't ask as if you don't know. Why the hell did you react like _that_?"

"You said―"

"No, Luke, I _never _told you to hit Percy. I perfectly remember telling you 'Don't let him in, Luke'. I _really_ don't remember telling you to react like that."

"I was doing what you said!" he shouts, reacting just like me. "You told me to leave him out, and I tried, but he got inside anyways. What did you expect me to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something _smarter_, like grabbing him _and_ taking him out. But _no_―maybe your smartness only manages to do violent things."

He scowls, turning his hands to fists. "So now you're on _his_ side?"

"Of course I am on his side. I've always been in your side, and it has been because you've always been right. But how do you expect me to be on your side when you weren't right this time?"

"So now, it's my fault."

"In part, it is. Other part is Percy's because he didn't have to enter like that. And other part is mine, because I didn't think you could do this. You'd never done that before. You'd never punched any boy I didn't want to see."

"Well, maybe that changed. Didn't you think of that? I told you last night that it scares me that someone can get in the middle of the way again, and maybe I'm planning to prevent that to happen at any cost."

I turn around crossly, thinking. He's doing this because he's jealous. Of course, how didn't I think of that? That's why he had never reacted like that before. He wants to prevent that someone gets in the middle of the way again, because he wants me only for him. And the thought, without wanting to be rude, makes me want to gag, because I can't see him how he wants.

Finally, I turn around again, still angry and spit the words: "And who says I don't want someone in the middle of the way? Who says I want to be with you?"

Again, the silence is back. His eyes wide open by hearing that, and again the coppery flavor, like blood, is in my mouth. He scowls again.

"You said you needed time, and that's why I think―" he starts, but I interrupt him. If he's going to react like this every time a boy wants to talk with me, it's better for him to know that I _can't_ requite his love.

"And who says that it wasn't an excuse?" I ask, sounding really harsh. "Who says I don't need time to think how to tell you that I will _never_ be able to love you how you love me."

Silence―again. There's even more tension in the air than before. Luke's scowl disappears, and he stares at me with shocked eyes. In this silence, I swear I can hear something inside his chest breaking―his heart. And again, the scowl is back.

"You just needed to say that," he says and walks past me, heading to his room.

"Where are you going?" I ask, still trying to sound angry but I can't help the guilt in my voice. "This conversation isn't over."

"For me it is. I'm going back to the shower, have a problem with that?"

"Come back here. I don't want the things to end like this."

He doesn't listen to me, though. He gets inside the bathroom and tries to close the door on my face, but I put my foot so it doesn't close. When I'm in, he turns around, facing me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Get out of here," he says. "I'm having a shower again."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to me," is all I can say.

"It'll be like that, then," and as he says that, he turns around and removes his shirt, starting to undress.

Obviously, I can't help turning around and staring to the door. So, is he really not listening to me? I mean, he's already getting undressed when I told him I will leave when he listens to me.

I heard the sound of the curtain being closed, and then the sound of shower fills the silent room. When I turn around, I'm lucky to find the space alone. He's already in the shower, and I walk to there.

"Luke," I say. "We _need_ to talk. I really don't want to end the things like this."

"I'm sorry," he answers. "But I'm the shower, I can't hear you."

"Please! You need to listen to me. I _can't_ see you as something more than a friend_,_ and I don't want that this ends our friendship."

"I'm the shower, I can't hear you."

"Luke, this is _important_. I _can't _lose you."

"I'm sorry, I'm in the shower. I _can't_ hear you."

The anger appears again inside me, and an idea appears in my mind. I turn around, facing the door―and making sure that there aren't any mirrors near that can let me see what I'll do. Thus, my hand reaches to the curtain, which is behind me, and I pull I open.

There are five seconds of silence, and I can imagine how Luke must feel. Naked, standing there shocked and staring at me. Then, I hear the curtain being closed quickly, and his voice comes afterwards, asking, "Why the _hell_ did you do that?"

"I'm sorry," I say, staring to walk to the door. "I'm going to talk with Percy, I can't hear you."

And this time, an answer doesn't come back.

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

"And _why the hell_ didn't you punch him back?" Jason's voice can be heard angry at the other side of the line. "I saw him yesterday, and let me tell you that you could _easily_ beat the crap out of him."

"It wouldn't have been my best idea, Jason, besides, I don't dislike Luke," I say, doing my usual it's-really-obvious expression when he isn't even here to see it.

"And why not?"

"Annabeth was already angry at me, because she thought I was a freak by lying to her. It would've made her _even angrier_ if I punched her best friend."

"Yet, you didn't deserve to be hit."

"Whatever. It happened."

"And what happened after that?"

"Well, Luke was about to punch me again and―"

"_See_?"

"―just when he was about to do it, Annabeth appeared and covered me."

"She covered you?"

"Yes, she received the hit that was for me."

"_See_? You should've punched Luke for that too."

"I didn't need to. Annabeth got back to her feet and just when he was about to talk, she slapped him _really _hard. I felt―feel really bad, because it was me who caused all that."

"You shouldn't feel like―"

"Yes, Jason, I should feel like that. If I hadn't gotten inside the room like that, nothing would've happened. It's really obvious that the guy likes her, and maybe I ruined the things for both of them."

All of a sudden, there's a sound of someone clearing his throat. I lift my stare, BlackBerry still on my ear, and notice that it's Annabeth who cleared her throat. She stands there uncomfortably, in front of the table where I'm sitting at in the restaurant. She must've heard what I said, about that everything's my fault and that…oh shit. She must've heard that _Luke_ likes _her_.

"Ugh, Jason," I say. "I need to hang. Someone's here."

"Does that 'someone' happens to be or Annabeth or Luke?" he asks.

"The first one."

"Oh, so you should really hang the phone right now."

"Yes, I'll talk to you later."

"Good, because we're all going to plan something for today also."

"I'm not really sure if I could go, because I'm _really_ tired, but I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Later."

I place my phone on the table once the call is over and turn to Annabeth.

"Hey," she says, giving a slight smile, but I can notice how upset she is.

"Hey," I answer back. "Want to sit?"

She doesn't answer. She just sits on the chair across from me, silently and without stopping to stare at me. Just like some moments ago, when I was in her room, there is a moment full of silence. The nerves cause me to bit my upper lip unconsciously, and she seems to notice it, because she stares at it and them shakes her head.

"I needed to talk with you," she finally says.

"I'm really, really sorry," I say, ashamed.

"Don't be sorry. I think it wasn't really your fault.

"But―"

"Yes, maybe you provoked Luke to react like that, but he _shouldn't_ have reacted like that. And…I think the entire fault is mine."

"How can it be yours?"

She sighs. "Yesterday, in the club, he told me he likes me. And I told him, just like this morning that needed time. In other words, I kind of told him that he had an opportunity to be with me. But I really can't see him as something more than a best friend.

"If I had made clear everything between us yesterday, none of this would've happened. If I had told him that I can't be with him, maybe none of this would've happened. And now, I'm losing him, because I just told it to him in a _really_ harsh way."

I can notice some tears inside her eyes, forming and waiting to go out. I feel an urge to hug her, because seeing her like this remembers me that night, in Miami, when the girl behind the mask was just as depressed.

"Don't blame you too much," I say. "You're being really harsh with yourself."

"I can't help it," she says. "It _is_ my fault."

"Sh. Just forget about that for a moment or you'll be as depressed as the night I met you."

The last sentence I said it intentionally, and she stares at me fondly. "So you always knew who I was? Without the mask, I mean."

"Yes. Well, no. Well, kind of. I didn't know it a first. I only had in my mind the memory of your smile, your eyes and your blonde hair. It wasn't too much. Then, in my way to the city, I saw a magazine―you know which magazine, don't you?"

"People magazine."

"Exactly. I saw it and instantly got surprised, because the girl on the cover had the same features of the girl I'd met in Miami. A part of me was telling me I was being crazy, because there can be a lot of people with the same features. But another part just told me it was you, because I _really_ wanted to see you again. A part of me wanted to meet the girl behind the mask again―I'm sorry, that's how I named you."

She gives me a little smile and waits in silence before talking again, giving a chuckle. "I also remember that night. And believe me or not, I also wanted to meet that man again. It's something I really wished to do, but now, I no longer want that."

"No longer?" maybe my voice sounds upset, because that's how I feel. She no longer wants to meet me.

"No, because I already met him." and she smiles at me. "I already know who he is, and I have in front of me. Oh, Percy, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving the next morning. I was a coward. I was scared that…I would fall for someone again, this time seriously, because you were really cute with me―something that no one had been with me before. And I was scared of being hurt again. That's why I left. Besides, I had to go back to San Francisco to finish my relationship with that crap."

"I already forgot about that departure." I give her a smile. "I have you here, after all."

And surprisingly, despite I met her yesterday, I find her hands holding mine over the table, and surprisingly I hold hers back. Well, you can't say I met her yesterday, because I met her about three weeks ago. And that night, she told me most of her life. So, it isn't that strange, right?

"So this is your real life," she says, giving me a smile.

"Define 'this'," I say.

"Well, you're rich, your parents own an enormous hotel chain, and you're Percy Jackson."

"Yes, that's my life."

"I learned something more from you that you didn't mention that night."

I give her a smile. "Neither had you given me your name, nor that you're rich and that you have a famous father. We're even."

She waits for a moment before talking again. "What will happen now?"

"What will happen about what?"

Her cheeks turn red. "I mean us. I already found you, and you found me."

"Time will say."

And while there's a moment of silence, I notice that far away, the elevator's doors open. Luke appears from inside, staring at everywhere, looking for Annabeth, maybe. His appearance makes me think that he was showering and quickly came looking for her, because his hair is damp and his white T-shirt is all damp and showing his skin. And he notices us in the restaurant, holding hands over the table.

His body stays still, and I quickly release Annabeth's hands, feeling guilty. But that doesn't fix anything. He frowns and leaves the hotel, not going back to his room.

"What?" Annabeth asks, maybe because I released her.

"Luke," I say.

"Luke what?"

"He saw us, holding hands."

And now, she turns pale. This time she can't blame herself for what happened. It is _our_ fault.

It's _our_ fault that Luke left the hotel, to who knows where.


	8. Chapter VII

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I don't want to make the A/N too long this time, so, thank you everyone for your reviews! They're appreciated! Also, for your follows and favorites! Getting one of those three inspire me to write even more :). Now I'm on vacation so I'll write even faster—if they don't call me so I start working, of course (it's difficult for a seventeen-year-old guy to get a job, but I'll try to work this summer!). Thank you or reading everyone.

**Super special thanks to KatieElizabethGrace, who is (well, I think it's are, because they're three in one account) the beta-reader(s) of the story from now on :). Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter VII — Our Day Together**

* * *

**Percy's PoV.**

"I think we should go after him."

The anxiety in Annabeth's voice is unmistakable. She stands up and stares at the entrance, where Luke can still be seen marching away from the hotel. Before I can say something, she starts jogging to the crystalline doors, but by the time she arrives, Luke can no longer be seen. In my opinion, she shouldn't worry about him. Not right now, I mean. If there's something that Luke needs _right now,_ it's time and Annabeth should understand that he needs time_ alone._

"He didn't listen to me," Annabeth says when she's back, sitting across from me again, "and it worries me that he gets to do something stupid."

"Annabeth," I say, trying to reassure her, "he's old enough to know what he's doing. Besides, despite everything, he's still your best friend. Is _that_ all the confidence you have in your best friend?"

"I would trust him my _life_, Percy. But this is...different—anger, jealously, depression, and many other emotions can drive each one of us to do stupid things."

"I just met him yesterday, Annabeth, but let me tell you that I don't think he would do something that he could regret tomorrow. Trust him. Remember that night when I met you in Miami?"

"I already told you I do."

"Do you remember how depressed we were? Weren't we away from everyone and everything we know just to forget our problems? That's what he needs, too—time. Let him be alone so he can think things through." I say, taking a deep breath._ "_Maybe he'll have calmed down tomorrow and then you'll be able to talk to him."

"But _what_ if he doesn't come back and there's no tomorrow?"

"Annabeth," I say, unconsciously grabbing her hands. I guess, she is okay with it because she lets me do it, "you're worrying too much. But let me promise you something, if Luke doesn't come back, I _promise_ I'll do anything to find him."

She seems to calm a little, releasing an enormous sigh. I wonder since when she has been containing the air. Then, she asks, "After what he did to you today?"

"I don't dislike him, Annabeth. Actually, I feel really sorry for him." An enormous sigh is unconsciously released from my mouth. I think that the air has been trapped in my lungs since the moment I remembered _why_ I was in Miami. "I know how it feels when someone can't requite your love. My case was different, though. I thought for _years_ that Rachel requited my love, but she never did."

"Oh, Percy," she says, squeezing my hands in hers, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just realized that I can't be evading the subject forever. Besides, I think that soon that will be thing from the past."

I don't know if she understands the message. I think _she_ is that soon.

The smile appears on her face again, and the moment of silence starts again.

"I think you're right," she says after some seconds of silence. "I'm worrying a lot, and Luke needs time to think about everything. But that means I'll have to change my plans for today."

"What were your plans?" I ask with a smile, trying to change the subject. I don't want to see her worried anymore.

"I was planning to give the first visit to my father's terrain, where he'll construct his company. You must know about these things since your parents hotel is constantly expanding. I know it because last month a hotel from this hotel chain was constructed in my city."

"Yeah, I know some things about that. And what keeps you from going? To your father's terrain, I mean."

"Well, I don't want to go alone. You know I've been having a lot of suitors, and it isn't easy to go out without coming back with a crowd making me company. When Luke's with me he defends me from everyone―or at least he tries, because there are always a lot of men."

A bell rings inside my mind, and I say, "Want me to keep you company? I can go with you if you want."

The smile on her face widens. "Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Just that, do you mind if we do it later? Right now I've got to make some phone calls."

"No, I don't mind at all. Go to make your calls, busy man."

I chuckle a little. "I really don't think I'm a busy man. Actually, I've got to make phone calls that don't have anything to do with the work. My family's coming in a week, you see, and they want everything fixed for their arrival."

"Your family's coming?"

"Yeah, they are. My parents are coming from Europe, and some cousins are coming too. It seems that they want to celebrate my bossy uncle's birthday. And taking advantage of the situation, my uncle and his family will stay for some time in the city."

"You say it as if they'll come from hell."

"Did I mention that they hate me? At least my uncle and his wife do it. My cousins don't. They love me."

She laughs. "Very well. Go and make your calls, then."

"You'll wait for me?"

"Of course I will. You think I'll go alone out there?"

"Oh, so you're too weak to go alone?"

"Percy, tell that again and I'll do the same thing to you that I did to Luke.I'm _not_ weak. And if I can't against everyone outside it's because they're too much. I can knock out people when they're alone, but when they come in crowds… that's not my thing."

I chuckle a little while standing up, saying, "Alright, I'll act as if I believe you."

Her eyebrows lift a little and she stands up too, crossing her arms over her chest. Then, she's tilting her head to the right while walking slowly to me. When she stops walking, she's just in front of me, our noses a few inches apart, and I unconsciously start biting my lip.

"So," she says, locking eyes with me, "we met yesterday and you already joke with me?"

"Technically," I start answering, "we met about three weeks ago, and the night we met you told me almost all of your life. Why not joking with you now?"

"I know how to play this game, too."

One moment she's standing in front of me with her arms crossed, and the next one she's grabbing my head between her hands, forcing me to get nearer to her. Her lips are just an inch apart from mine. Those lips that I kissed once, and that I've been remembering since the night I met her. I don't resist and close my eyes, waiting for the kiss to come.

I wait, and wait, and wait even more for a kiss that doesn't come. Then, when eyes open again, she's smiling at me with her eyes half-closed.

"See?" she asks with the smile still on her face. "I'm also 'joking' with you."

"Hey," I say, my cheeks turning red maybe, "that's not fair. You shouldn't joke with that."

"Why not? I already kissed you once. Why not 'joking with you right now'?"

"That's rude of you."

"Go and make your phone calls," she says and releases my head, walking to the elevator. "I'll be waiting for you in my room. When you're ready to go come and look for me."

The last thing I see from her is her smile inside the elevator while the doors close, and she disappears. Damn. I know it's too soon, but I _really_ expected that kiss.

**. . .**

Annabeth opens the door of her room before I can give the third knock, as if she's been waiting for me at the entrance since she left. My inner Percy just wishes that, because that means there's an opportunity for me to be with her. _Of course she'll be with you_, my inner Percy says, _you just need time._ Maybe it's true. She grabbed my hands earlier. If that isn't a sign that she'll give me an opportunity then what is?

"Oh, you came," she says, closing the door behind her and locking it with the key.

"Of course I came," I say. "You thought I wasn't coming?"

"Maybe. A part of me was saying that you weren't coming."

_I'm not you_, I think. _I didn't disappear when I promised to see you again_.

"Well, I came," it's the only thing I say.

"Yes, I can see that, and we should go now," she says.

Before I can say something she starts walking in the elevator's direction, leaving me behind as if I didn't exist. When the doors are open, she stares at me and motions me to follow her.

When my hand fishes inside my pocket, looking for my car's keys, a hand grabs my wrist and pulls it out. It's Annabeth's hand, and locks eyes with me, saying, "Do you mind if we go walking? The advantage of staying in this hotel it's that the place isn't far."

"_The_ advantage? Wasn't the advantage that you found me?"

"Oh, right. I'd forgotten. That too."

"Hey!"

"You know I'm kidding," a smile spreads on her face. "You're an advantage, too."

"In that case it's no problem. We can go walking."

Today's sky is cloudy. Thousands of clouds cover the blue color of the sky, turning it to a clear gray. The wind's not so strong, but it can be felt. Since the sun can't be seen, people take advantage from the nice weather and have a walk instead of traveling via car.

Annabeth's right and the walk doesn't lasts a lot. It takes us about fifteen minutes to arrive, and I can that the terrain is enormous. It's not as big as the hotel's terrain, but it is pretty big.

Construction materials are spread over the earthy soil, which will be obviously used for the construction of the company. There are also masons sitting between the materials as they protect them. It's not safe to leave expensive things alone. There are a lot of robbers in these times.

"Good morning," one of the men says while standing and greeting Annabeth and me. "You must be Miss Chase, or am I wrong?"

"No, you're not wrong," answers Annabeth, giving a faint smile.

"You must be here to tell us that the construction will start soon, or am I wrong?"

"Actually, you're wrong this time. I just keep an eye on the place. You know, to make sure that everything's alright. The construction will start in about a week or two, so don't worry right now."

"Ah, very well. As you can see everything's really calm right now. We haven't had any problems. It seems that last night there was an attempt to steal some materials, but the guard took care of everything.

"Well, it seems pretty fine to me. Anyways, stay tuned. Anything can happen."

"It'll be like that, Miss Chase."

"Very well. You've my confidence. If that's everything you've to report, I will be leaving now. Keep me posted if anything happens."

"Okay. Have a nice day."

"Same to you."

Annabeth pulls my arm and forces me to turn around. We're not walking back to the hotel, though. She's walking in the complete opposite way of the hotel.

"That was all?" I ask. "Wasn't it a really quick visit?"

"Yes, and that was supposed to be. A really quick visit."

"Then why were you so upset when Luke couldn't accompany you to come?"

"Because we were going to walk after the visit. You know, to familiarize with the city. I was really looking forward to it, but you know what happened. But I've got you now, and I would like you to show me nearby places."

I don't hesitate to do so. "Well, if that's so. What do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go for a coffee?"

"A coffee?"

"Yes, a coffee. You know―the dark brown liquid. Caffeine. I'm pretty sure you know what that is, because you were having one this morning."

"I know what coffee is, thank you," I say sarcastically. "There's a Starbucks near, so if you don't mind―"

"Let's go there."

"You seem pretty excited for knowing the city."

"How do you expect me to be? It's the first time I come to the city."

"Alright, let's go there. And I'll try to keep up with your excited attitude."

"It's appreciated, Mr. Jackson."

We continue walking silent after that. There are moments when our shoulders brush and I feel something like electricity traveling around my body. But that feeling doesn't compare to the one caused by our fingers brushing and almost clenching together. The last one makes me feel as if my heartbeat no longer exists.

At Starbucks we order our coffees. She orders a mocha cappuccino, changing her name to Maria Isabelle. I order mocha Frappuccino, not changing my name at all.

"Why did you change your name?" I ask, smiling by reminding the name she used.

"I've always wanted to do it. And since no one knows me here, why not changing my name here?"

"That's too childish, isn't it?"

"You didn't say the same when I changed my name in Miami. If I'm not wrong you kept up with what I said."

I can't answer to that. It's true. When I met her in Miami I kept up with her and said that my name was Pedro the Bull. A victorious grin spreads over her face as she sits on one of the dark green armchairs.

There's a moment when I can notice that she turns pale. Her pupils dilate as she stares at something far away. No matter how many times I wave my hand in front of her, she continues staring at somewhere behind. I decide to follow her gaze to the end of the room, where a couple of boys sit, reading a magazine.

The magazine has a girl with blonde curls. The boys are reading that article that is ruining her social life. Their stare change from Annabeth to the magazine and vice versa. Finally, like it must've been happening for a week, they get up and walk in our direction.

"Hello," one of them says while passing his fingers through his auburn hair. "I'm Martin."

"So what?" Annabeth asks, obviously annoyed. We both know the reasons the boys are here. They want Annabeth―or her money. I think they want both. Imagine one day you get a beautiful girl bathed in money. That would be like the heaven.

"So what? I thought you were looking for a man, and you've one here."

A bell rings inside my head, and I say, "Uh, excuse me." The auburn-haired man―or boy, I'm not sure because he looks really young―turns to stare at me. The other boy making him company stares at me too, accompanied by Annabeth. "She has a man here, too. But unlike you, I'm her _official_ man. So, if you're done flirting with my girlfriend, I would be really thankful if you can leave."

Everyone's expression is serious. Annabeth's seriousness disappears, though, while she tries to act like if it's true. I get up and sit next to Annabeth, placing an arm around her shoulders. Surprisingly, she leans her head against my shoulder, and again my heart stops a little.

"Uh, I'm really sorry," says Martin, scratching the back of his head. "Well, this is awkward. I think I should go."

He doesn't wait any second. He leaves instantly, running from the place.

Theirs is silence afterwards. I don't dare to say anything, and I don't know how to remove my arm from Annabeth's shoulder. At least she doesn't say anything, so I think there's no problem if I remain like this.

"So," she says after a while, "I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Don't be mad at me," I say, imagining her slapping me like he did with Luke.

Some silent seconds pass, as if she's thinking what she'll say. Then, her response comes.

"I won't be mad at you just because you saved me from Martin."

**. . .**

Someone knocking on the door makes me come back from the most perfect dream of the world. I was dreaming about an island, surrounded by sea, accompanied by Annabeth and Luke. The difference from my dream to reality is that, unlike the dream, he'll never accept a relationship between Annabeth and me.

The person knocking seems to be on a hurry, because not even ten seconds pass and he or she is knocking again. My mind is still asleep, so I trip as I get out of bed and walk to the entrance.

At the door, something stops me and says that I shouldn't open. What if the person outside isn't here for something peaceful? I mean, he or she is knocking like a crazy. Most likely, the person outside is a 'he'. That 'he' must be Luke. Yesterday he was really angry and left the hotel. What if he is back and is decided to make me stay away from Annabeth?

"Who's there?" I ask, taking precaution.

The answer makes me feel better.

"It's me, Annabeth," I hear her say.

I rub my eyes and open the door. She stands there, dressed in gray shorts and a white tank top. There's a worried look on her face, but she doesn't say anything, paralyzed while staring at me. Then, I notice that I'm shirtless and rubbing my eyes at the entrance. My endocrine system is too asleep, though, to make me feel ashamed.

"Is anything wrong?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers, heaving a sigh.

"Come in," I say, moving so she can get in the room. "I'll put on a shirt and wash my face. When I'm completely awake tell me what's wrong."

After she's inside, I close the door and head to bedroom. I grab a marine blue t-shirt and put it on. Afterwards, I head to the bathroom, washing my face with cold water. The water in contact with my eyes makes me feel completely awake. Now, I realize it's the second morning I wake up early.

"Now, what's the problem?" I ask while entering the kitchen.

Annabeth's fiddling with her fingers in the kitchen, turning to stare at me when she hears my voice. Then, she gets up, the worried expression still on her face.

"Percy," she says, "I want you to keep with your promise."

"My promise?" I ask. Maybe I'm still asleep, because I can't remember any promise.

"Yes, your promise."

"I'm sorry, but what promise?"

"The one you made yesterday. Luke didn't come back in all the night."


	9. Chapter VIII

**A/N: **Hello! As promised I will continue writing this story! Here is next chapter, and I hope you like it. I want to thank KatieElizabethGrace for beta-ing thins story! I'm not too inspired right now, so it's all for now! Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Percy Jackson's PoV.**

"Don't worry," I say while walking shirtless outside my bedroom, grabbing another t-shirt with both of my hands. Annabeth is sitting at the living room, having a cup of tea for the nerves. She's been really worried about Luke—so worried that she didn't see me leave her alone to change my clothes, "I promise I'll find him. For you."

"Thank you," she says, placing the cup over the coffee table in the center of the room. Those two insignificant words make me shudder. How can she have this effect on me? My mind is so distracted thinking about her that I don't see her get up and walk over to me. After some seconds she's just some inches in front of my body. "Uh―"

"Hush." And the next thing she does is lean her head against my bare chest, wrapping both arms around my neck. The tips of her hair touch my skin. It feels funny. I already have enough with the feeling of butterflies making a commotion inside my stomach. Now I have to bear with the tickling sensation that her nearness is causing. "Thank you. Thank you, Percy."

This is something I don't want to interrupt. All this feels so perfect. Her warmth is seeping through our clothes, enabling to feel how warm her skin is without touching it. Even though there are layers or fabric and skin between us I can feel her heartbeat pounding, beating in time with mine. What did this person do to make me feel like this? If there was nothing to do right now I would definitely stay like this, admiring how our bodies fit perfectly. But there's something to do.

I need to find Luke. Perseus Jackson always keeps his promises.

"What are you doing to me?" The question takes me by surprise. I don't know if she's talking to me or if she's thinking out loud, because her cheek is still pressed against my chest and her stare is analyzing something more, not looking at me at all.

"What do you mean?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her body and pressing her closer to me. Ah. This is so soothing. All of this. Rachel never made me feel what Annabeth. This is special. And I guess that's something the last one doesn't want to know. Not every girl likes to hear a boy comparing her with an ex-girlfriend, right?

"You're changing me, Percy. A couple of days ago you heard me say that I didn't want a boyfriend anymore. And now I want one, and I'm talking about one specific person: you. The only things I can think of are you and your life―and…my problems with Luke. I want to know you better―how you live, your daily routine, your talents, your flaws. Everything. And it's strange, because I barely know you. It would normally take me months to trust a person, but you're different. _What_ are you doing to me?"

"I'm not doing anything. You know what's happening? The same thing that happens to me. When…you like someone there's no room for doubts, or for bad thoughts. There's only space for trust."

After that she doesn't say anything, though I can feel how a smile spreads on her face. If she continues like this I will never find Luke. If she doesn't release me I'll end up cancelling my promise to stay here with her.

Suddenly I start feeling something over my pectoral. Her index finger starts drawing invisible circles over my skin, leaving a burning trace that makes every single part of my body shudder. Why is she doing this? I stifle an involuntary moan, though I know that she heard it by the way she stops caressing me.

"So, you like when people caress you, huh?" she asks, and now it's me ashamed of the warmth that seeps through our clothes.

"It's soothing," I say, though it's not true. Never in my life had I liked anyone's caresses. My mind instantly recalls how the stewardess from the plane stroked me. But Annabeth's make me feel different. Caresses _are_ soothing, but only when they come from her. "But you know what I like the most? When people play with my hair while I close my eyes. It makes me feel like a dog."

"You like to feel like a pet?" After minutes of being glued to my body she moves back just to stare at me directly in the eyes, a grin starting to spread across her face.

"If I'm _your_ pet then yes."

She rolls her eyes, though the smile never disappears. Well, it doesn't disappear until _now_. The beautiful curve that her mouth is starts straightening until nothing but a tight line remains. One could easily think that she's angry, but I don't think she is. There's something in her eyes that tell me she's worried, not angry. The nerves must be back, I guess.

"Find Luke, Percy." Her soft hands resting over my thorax close to fists. "Please. Don't let him do anything stupid. I don't want to lose him. If you can make him hear you tell him that we need to talk."

After placing the shirt around my neck my hands reach to grab her fists, and I plant a sweet peck on every knuckle, trying to soothe her. It makes me smile how her body shivers, and I lift my stare to watch her directly in the eyes. "I'll find him," I assure her. "He'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to him. I know it would hurt you, and I don't want you to feel like that. Do you trust me?"

A minute or two pass while her eyes stare at mine. Her gray irises shine even more than always beneath the light of the place, making her eyes look as if they were brimming with tears. Finally, she talks, and what she says is the last thing I expected her to say. "When you like someone there's no room for doubts, or for bad thoughts. There's only space for trust."

"Good answer," I reply, smiling and cupping her chin so her face is in front of mine. It's too soon to kiss her, so all I can do is brush my nose against hers. My knees tremble with all this. I want her, and all this is torturing me. Nothing can happen between us because we've known each other for so little. Besides, it's not the best moment with all that's happening between her and Luke. All I have now is the memory of that girl behind the mask, kissing me and making my depression disappear. That's all I have now. "I need to go. If you want me to find Luke you should stop distracting me, Miss Chase."

With just hearing that she makes distance between us. "Alright," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll give you my number. You know, just in case something happens." While she walks towards the kitchen for a pen I grab my shirt and put it on. After she's back I flip my hand and let her scribble the number on the palm of my hand. "Call me if something happens."

"So," I say, sliding my hands inside the pockets of my jeans, "I can't use it to invite you out? Or to send you messages about how I feel?"

"Of course you can, just that not right now. But after all this is fixed you can do it. We can go out to whatever park you want so we can lie on the grass and I can play with your hair. Wouldn't you like that?"

"A _lot_," I answer, smiling and heading towards the kitchen. I fetch my BlackBerry, wallet and the keys of my car and apartment. Once ready I start heading to the entrance, stopping at the door just to say something. "You can stay here if you want. If you're still tired you can sleep on my bed."

"There isn't a second bedroom like in the other rooms?" I heart her ask from behind.

"There was, but it's only me who lives here. I turned it to a study, so there isn't any bed there. But if you want you can sleep there, though I wouldn't find file boxes and papers as comfortable as a mattress."

"I'll think about it. Good luck."

I walk out of the room to a dark sky. The sun hasn't come out yet, but there are a few sunrays peering from beneath the horizon line. It isn't enough, though to make the sky clear. While heading to the elevator my mind starts recalling every time there were problems between Rachel and me. What did I do when I was angry? Where did I go? It's not the best example. What I did during those moments was spend time at Jason's while talking about my problems.

As the elevator comes up an idea appears in my mind. My male instincts tell me that what most of the men do is get drunk whenever there are love problems. That's what Jason did. I remember that night when he and Piper argued. After lots of whisky he invited me to his house so I could hear his problems, and I found him crouched over the table with only underwear to cover him. Some things are difficult to forget…

It's five o'clock. Jason will kill me for calling him _this_ early, but he has the answer to my question. I fetch my phone inside my pockets and dial his number. After a while he answers, though I'm not sure if what he says is another language or if he's groaning.

"Jason?" My voice echoes around the silent elevator as it starts descending. At the other side of the line another groan can be heard.

"Dude," he finally says, "it's fucking five o'clock, you know? How dare you wake me up? This better be important or Luke won't be the only who's pleased that he punched you. _What. Do. You. Want_?"

"You've gotten drunk, right?" I ask.

"A couple of times. Why? Problems with your masked girl? Are you seriously getting drunk for the first time in your life?" Even from here I can notice how amazed he must be, but that's not what I want.

"No, it's not that. Remember that I had to hang the phone yesterday because Annabeth was coming? Well, after that we talked, and I don't know why but we started holding hands…and Luke saw us. He got so angry that he marched out of the hotel and didn't come back in the entire night. I'm looking for him because Annabeth asked me to do it. And if he's like you he got drunk to forget his problems. Is there any nearby bar?"

"You're looking for him after what he did to you?" I hear him sigh. "There is a nearby bar. It's easy to get there. Just get out the hotel and stand at the entrance. From there walk two blocks to the left and you'll find it easily. It's always open."

"Is that the only bar near?"

"The only one where he could be. He doesn't know the city, remember? It would be a stupid thing to get drunk in a place that you can't recognize from an unknown city. Is that all you want to know?"

"Yep, that's all. You can continue sleeping," I say while the elevator stops at the lobby. Linda is just walking through the entrance with an enormous purse hanging over her shoulder. While walking towards the entrance she say, 'Good morning, Mr. Jackson. You woke even more early today.'

"You owe me a lot," Jason replies, grunting.

"For telling me locations of bars?"

"For waking me at five o'clock just to make your masked girl happy. What would you do if I weren't here to tell you about the bars? You wouldn't be able to make Annabeth Chase happy."

He's right. Again. When you have never felt the necessity to drink alcohol it's not easy to know about bars. I've only drunken champagne and wine, and only a little. If he weren't here to help me it would've been more complicated to keep my promise of finding Luke.

When I'm about to answer he already hanged the phone, and I'm alone while Linda takes her place at the desk.

**. . .**

Sure enough the bar is two blocks away from the hotel. It is a place that looks like log cabin with a cobblestone entrance and a bright sign that reads "Open 24/7". My nose can detect the scent of alcohol and drunken people. It's a nasty smell that becomes stronger once I cross the door and admire the place I just in.

For being ten-past-five the place is quite crowded. Most of the drunken men laugh and play pool as if nothing outside here existed while others rest on their backs over the tiled floor and couches. Two drunken women make out with strangers at the corner of the place, letting the men skid their fingers beneath their too short skirts. A bartender chats lively with someone who seems to be a frequent customer. And there, sitting in a barstool away from everyone, is a boy dressed in a grubby white t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His face is hidden between his arms, though I can see the blond hair. Luke.

While heading towards the drunken boy my heartbeat quickens. It's not my best idea to look for a person who hates me when he is drunk. If he was violent when he was sober, imagine what he could do now that he is drunk.

"Luke," I say, resting a hand over his hunched back. My hand shakes him, trying to wake him up, but there's no response. "Wake up. Annabeth's worried about you. Luke."

After a minute his back tenses, and I remove my hand as he groans, yawns and stretches out. "What the fuc―" he starts saying but stops immediately, noticing who I am. All the alcohol he drank made his skin turn red, and I can see how it turns darker one he sees me. Anger. Crap. "What are _you_ doing here? After all the problems you've caused you dare to come talk to me?"

I shake my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "If you're making everything wrong it's not my fault. And I come for you because Annabeth asked me to do it."

"You can tell her that I'm not going back with you. She can come for me if she wants to talk. Otherwise I won't go." He turns around, hiding his face again between his arms.

"I'm not asking you if you want to leave or not. You're coming with me, even if I have to force you. It's your decision if you want to make everything easy or difficult."

I hear him chuckle. "Aw, I see what you're trying to do. Want me to go with you so you can make her happy? You want me to go so she will prefer you more than me?"

Even when he doesn't notice me I grin. "If she prefers me it's because I don't do the wrong things, like you do."

"You're saying that you do everything right? Huh, it's strange, because if I'm not wrong she didn't want to see you yesterday. For a reason she didn't want to see you. Do you call that 'do the things right'?"

"You know what I found? I found your nose. It was in my business. What happens between Annabeth and I is not of your concern," I snap. "Get up. We're leaving. Annabeth wants to talk with you and she's worried." When his back straightens I notice for the first time little red marks on the fabric of his shirt. Blood drops. "What happened to you there?"

After a while he stands up, noticing what I'm talking about. His hands reach to cover the little marks of blood while glaring at me. "Don't speak a single word to Annabeth. I'm coming with you with one condition. If I do it you'll be on my side. I want to go back to San Francisco, and I expect you support me. She will not want me to go. But I just want to be far from her, and far from _you_. Okay?"

"But you can't leave her alone. You have to fix the problems between you, and that's not the way to solve them. And I can't support you. She will kill me."

"She prefers you more than me. She won't be alone. And I don't want to be near her. Not forever, just for a while. Just don't expect me to like you, because that will never happen. Never. What do you answer? I can stay here and drink a bit more, or I can go back with her to pack my things. It's better if you help me, you know. I'm still planning to leave even if you don't help me."

I shake my head and heave a sigh, thinking of what is the correct thing to do.

**. . .**

* * *

**From:** Percy J.

**To:** Annabeth C.

Annabeth, it's me, Percy. I'm at the elevator with Luke. Go to your room, we'll go there. But…you'll not like what will happen next.

* * *

I select the send button once the doors of the elevator close, and I'm left alone with a drunken Luke that grunts because the headache is killing him. I really have no idea how will I tell Annabeth that he wants to leave. But I guess it's the best for him. Not that I want her for me alone, but didn't we do the same before? We went to Miami to forget. He wants to do the same, I guess.

Silence fills the cabin as it ascends, nearing us to the most difficult moment of the day. Annabeth will kill me for supporting Luke.

Once the doors open we are received by Annabeth. Wow. That was quick. If I'm not wrong she was going to sleep in my room. How much did it take her to get up, close everything and down the stairs to this floor? Her arms open wide, wanting to hug Luke. But all he does is back away, narrowing hi eyes.

"Stay away from me," he says, surrounding her as if she were some kind of dangerous thing. "I don't want you near until you're back to San Francisco. Until then we can talk. I have things to think meanwhile."

Annabeth waits for him to enter the room before turning around to me with a confused expression. Crap. It's me who has to tell her what Luke is planning to do. I swallow before placing my hands in the pockets of my jeans, bracing for what's about to happen. "He wants to go. To San Francisco, I mean. And he wants to go alone," I say

Her eyes open wide after I talk, and her skin turns as pale as snow beneath the shine of the moon. "_What_? He wants to leave me…_alone_? Percy, we can't let him go."

One of my hands slides out of my pocket, reaching to scratch my scalp. "I'm…actually supporting him."

"_What_?" My eyes can clearly see how her hands curl on her sides, becoming strong fists that can punch me whenever she wants. "You're letting him _go_? On whose side are you?"

Before she can turn around to chase Luke I grasp her shoulders, forcing her to stare at me. Even with the little light there is her anger can be noticed. Color red covers her entire skin. Crap. She's really angry.

"Annabeth," I say, "I'm just doing the right thing. He promised to come with me if I supported him. And I accepted. You know why? Because he said that even if I didn't support him he would _go_. I'd rather see him go like this than let him get more _drunken_ and leave without saying anything." Her eyes shine bright again, though this time I know it's because of the tears forming in her eyes. "Annabeth, it's the best. You heard him. He needs to think a lot. Didn't we do that, too? Didn't we go to Miami to forget?"

Her muscles relax as she steps forward and crashes against my body, wrapping me with her arms. "I feel so weak lately. Before my break-up I didn't cry at all. But…I don't want to lose him, Percy. I don't want that. He's part of my family. He _is_ important for me, but I can't love him like he wants."

"Give him time. Let him go." I wrap my arms around her, feeling again that our bodies fit perfectly. My hand starts running across her hair, trying to soothe her.

"And I'll stay alone here?"

"He…said that you'll not be alone. He thinks you prefer me more than him. I don't think that's true, but I won't leave you alone. I'll be here for you all the time. If you need anything just tell me."

We remain like this in silence until I can no longer feel her tense. Now calmed down she separates from me and gives me a smile, though I know that behind that fake mask of happiness she's still sad.

After a while Luke comes back, dragging a red suitcase behind him. It's really noticeable that he's drunk. Every step he gives makes him lose stability. It worries me now to leave him go like this.

"You'll let me call a taxi for you, right?" I ask, and he answers with a nod. "Alright, I'll go with you to the lobby so we can tell Linda to call a taxi. I can't let you go on your own like this."

While we wait for the elevator to come Luke stares at a random thing, lost in thought while Annabeth stares at him. Finally, she gives as step forward and forces him to stare at her.

"I'll let you go," she says, "but I want you to know that you're important for me. Please, Luke, if you think things through don't leave out of your life. You're like my brother, and I don't want to lose you."

No response comes from Luke until the elevator arrives. He drags the suitcase behind him and turns to stare at Annabeth. And while the doors close he says, "You'll never be out of my life."

* * *

**Luke**

Luke hadn't bothered before to make sure that he had everything to leave New York. The decision of leaving had appeared in his mind all of a sudden. He wasn't sure if he would bear three more weeks watching how the girl he'd loved for years was with another man. But…was that the real reason of why he was leaving? The question bothered his mind as the plane was about to take off. During the past night a lot of things had happened. He'd gotten drunk before, but never like that. And it'd never been in an unknown city. And…he'd never slept with anyone before that he didn't know.

Even though alcohol blinded his mind he recalled how the night had been. He remembered going to the bar and drinking so much whisky that the bartender had been amazed. He remembered a strange girl who entered the bar, looking for a drink to forget. She had been beautiful; stormy blue eyes, spiky black her. Not his kind of girl. Or that's what he thought before they kissed.

He remembered how Percy had seen the blood marks on his shirt, and how he'd felt when that strange girl had made them while scratching his back. He _sure_ had found a way to forget everything.

He remembered waking up and not finding the girl again. Instead he had found a little piece of paper that read: 'Thank you for the night. It was good to forget my problems. If you're up for meeting some other time in this life you'll find me in San Francisco. Far away from a problem called 'father'. Thalia Grace, employee at Artemis & Co'.

After that he'd gone back to the bar just to have a drink and to find Percy looking for him.

As the plane took off he was sure of something. That night had changed him. He was decided to meet that girl again. If he could not get Annabeth he had to forget her. And maybe there was still a second chance to find love.


End file.
